


Проглоти и повтори

by peace_me



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Crimes & Criminals, Desperation, Drama, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_me/pseuds/peace_me
Summary: Ниган ничуть не сомневался, что подобные встречи всегда предопределены удивительным стечением обстоятельств, которые другие назвали бы судьбой.
Relationships: Philip Blake | The Governor/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Моя первая публикация на AO3, поэтому может быть небольшая путаница с тегами. Если вы знаете более подходящие теги для этой работы, пишите в комментарии (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

Местечко это было из ряда вон дрянное: некогда двухэтажный домишко при станции лодочного проката, а теперь первоклассный клоповник, якобы на две квартиры, убери из которых весь хлам, как кроме койко-места ничего не останется. Судя по дряхлости опор, балкон-террасу для второго этажа приделали еще в прошлом столетии — Ниган поднимался к себе по ступеням тихонько-тихонько, ступал осторожно будто дефилировал на шпильках. И упаси бог ему опереться на перила во время утреннего перекура — они бы тут же переломились, и он полетел бы вниз, и если бы не умер от столкновения с мощеной камнем тропинкой, то прокатившись пару метров до пирса, плюхнулся бы в воду и всплыл бы распухшим трупом где-нибудь в Алабаме. 

Естественно, месячная плата за проживание была сущими копейками. Обалденная экономия, правда, сорить деньгами в окружавших реку дебрях было негде, да и покрасоваться не перед кем, разве что перед пропитыми насквозь рыбаками и деревенской швалью. Надраться вдрызг, оплатить три круга дешевого бурбона в баре, помацать за зад недотрогу-официантку Дотти, что в последний раз меняла трусы ко Дню Независимости — вот тебе и заработанный авторитет. Для полной картины оставалось лишь сменить гардероб на кепки, рубашки и охотничьи жилетки — хрен бы кто заподозрил в нем приезжего.

К нему уже успел прилипнуть местный говорок; по первому времени он заставлял себя смотреть новостные выпуски CNN, где дикторы говорили четко и внятно, не называли куриные крылышки «петушиными опёздками» и осуждали нынешнего президента. Однако вскорости CNN начало казаться трансляциями из параллельной вселенной. Реалии прогрессивной Америки с автоматическими турникетами проигрывали возможности гонять пьяным в стельку по ночному лесу — вот где человек бросал вызов машине! Интернет? Кому нужен интернет в дыре, где не нужно разрешение на оружие? За четыре месяца Нигана ни разу не стопнули для проверки, и хоть в его багажнике пылилось несмазанное ружье, единственный в округе коп не потрудился поинтересоваться, на кой черт оно ему нужно и есть ли у него для приличия хотя бы охотничья лицензия. Вообще-то, ружье Нигану не сдалось, но сам факт, что он мог возить с собой двухстволку без риска нарваться на проблемы, только если он сам того не захочет, внушали стойкое чувство безопасности. Да уж, какие там новости CNN — теперь Ниган жарил на гриле «петушиные опёздки» и доставал маринованные яйца из общей банки прям руками, еще и пальцы облизывал.

В общем, в атмосфере безделья и деградации Ниган освоился быстро. Чего не хватало, так это секса. Никакими розовощекими парнями в духе Боттичели тут и не пахло, а ляжки у Дотти были настолько тощими, что между ними можно было просунуть кулак. Иногда в бар заглядывала банда байкеров. Все в коже, панорамных очках и тяжелых глянцевых сапогах — эдакая БДСМ-тусовка годов 80-х, расцвет СПИДа и немытой бороды. Как говорится, рыбак рыбака видит: как-то один из бородачей оттянул языком щеку и пощелкал Нигану пальцами в сторону туалета. Вот только с таким же успехом Ниган мог прополоскать свой член в стоках. Нет уж, может, он и отчаялся, но не настолько. К тому же, он был единственным обладателем здоровых зубов на ближайшие сто миль и запросто мог подцепить себе кого-угодно, нашлась бы кандидатура. 

С новыми лицами тут была явная напряженка. Одиночество — еще одна причина, почему Ниган пристрастился к легкому пиву: им можно было заливаться ночь напролет. На рассвете он выходил на хлипкий балкон и, едва попадая сигаретой в рот, глядел на последние звезды. 

Неудивительно, что весть о прибывших туристах разнеслась со скоростью лесного пожара. По своему обыкновению Ниган мусолил сигарету на балконе, как хозяин их халупы Тимми, обитавший на первом этаже за стенкой от пустующей квартиры, торжественно сообщил непонятно кому:

— Первая партия толстосумчиков прибыла! 

— Чего? — Ниган лениво зевнул. Видеть тут туристов ему еще не доводилось. 

Тимми вышел на крыльцо и задрал голову. 

— Сезон на лаврака¹ открыт, вот они и прут в августе.

— Ага, толпами. 

— Ну а че? Жилье дешевое, места рыбные. 

— А москиты какие, прям как в сказку попадаешь, — фыркнул Ниган. — Где они?

— Приезжие-то? Пиво в баре пьют, проводников ищут.

Пиво здесь пили повсеместно. Любое валявшееся в удобном для подъезда пролеске бревно могло гордо называться «баром» в тот самый миг, как на него приземлялось с десяток задниц в протертых штанах и с бухлом наперевес. Но туристам это было невдомек; они послушно, как утята за мамашей, отправлялись в видавшую виды лачугу Моллс — единственной незамужней и потому отчаянно гордой бабы, которая, если верить слухам, приколотила к фасаду десятифунтовую вывеску «тут наливают» без помощи сильных мира сего. 

Открывалась Моллс пополудни, и к обеду еще не успело набежать народу. Ниган пристроился в самом конце барной стойки и заказал два пива. Первое он выпил залпом — очередная здешняя привычка. Второе уже смаковал, как смакуют вторую утреннюю чашку кофе. 

За столиком у окна пристроились те самые приезжие «толстосумчики». Их уже успел оккупировать Оуэн — клинический дурачок с немытыми космами и крупными желтыми зубами. Он искренне мнил себя волком, жил в лесу и больше всего на свете любил травить байки о жестокой матушке-природе. 

— Вы видели когда-нибудь сорокопута-жулана, — вкрадчиво бормотал Оуэн. — Такие маленькие птички, весят всего-то пару унций, но зато…! Зато эти мелкие суки заготавливают себе пропитание впрок, чтобы хватило на подольше. И знаете, как именно они это делают? 

— Как? — имел неосторожность поинтересоваться один из туристов, самый здоровый и угрюмый; в своей жилетке и рубахе с оборванными рукавами он бы даже смахнул за местного, если бы не ковырялся в смартфоне — бесполезной здесь штуке. 

— О-о-о! Они нанизывают певчих птичек и ящерок на шипы кустов, жуков вешают, мышей, а потом ждут, когда трупики их жертв ссохнутся. Как вам такие заготовки, а? 

Оуэн довольно рассмеялся и без всякой лирической паузы продолжил, теперь уже про ос, скармливающих своим личинкам парализованных гусениц — эту историю Ниган слышал раз пять. Премерзкая, надо сказать, история. 

Троица туристов реагировала на всю эту околесицу удивительно спокойно. Угрюмый больше ничего не спрашивал и продолжал смотреть в телефон. Второй — курчавый, сидел к Нигану спиной — молча потягивал пиво. Терпение лопнуло у третьего, и когда он вскочил из-за стола, Ниган понял, что все-таки из всех троих этот бритоголовый самый здоровенный, эдакий племенной бычара: мускулы, трепещущие ноздри и все такое прочее. Ниган бы с удовольствием согнул его пополам над матрасом, но вот незадача — как только Оуэна выпроводили вон, бритоголовый принялся долго и с присущей таким мужикам бравадой хвастаться о кувыркании со своей девчонкой, и судя по рассказу, эта его Андреа девчонкой была что надо. 

— Шейн, завали уже, — буркнул угрюмый. — Смени пластинку. 

— Черт, не подумал. Брат, ты как? — обратился Шейн к курчавому. 

— Нормально. Еще по пиву?

Они заказали по второму кругу, потом — по третьему. Трепались о всякой ерунде, о которой могут трепаться вырвавшиеся на волю сорокалетние. Ниган выяснил, что угрюмого звали Дэрил. Он был весьма недурен собой, с диковатой притягательностью. Такой себе великовозрастный аутсайдер, у которого на лбу написано «папа меня бил и не любил», и оттого всем хотелось его приручить и как-то утешить. Вот только Дэрил безнадежно убивался по какой-то дамочке, правда по какой именно, оставалось загадкой даже для самого Дэрила. То Шейн дразнил его некой Бэт, то напоминал о Кэрол, пока в конце концов все не свелось к загадочной Конни — тут Шейн принялся что-то показывать на языке жестов, и Дэрил грубо толкнул его в плечо. 

Не распространялся о личной жизни лишь курчавый — Рик. На его безымянном пальце красовалось кольцо, но стоило кому-то из приятелей вновь вернуться к обсуждению амурных дел, как он моментально мрачнел. Может, дружки вытащили его в глухомань, чтоб развеяться после развода. А может, он похоронил жену или отправил спиногрызов в колледж, а может, с ним случилась история поинтересней. Нигану стало любопытно. 

— Мы пойдем сегодня на рыбалку или как? — спросил в никуда Дэрил. 

Шейн оглянулся по сторонам. Его взгляд остановился на Нигане. 

— Эй, приятель! — окликнул он. — Ты, случаем, не проводник? Места знаешь?

— Не ко мне, дамочки. Хотя… Спросите Тимми у лодочной станции. 

— Как он выглядит?

— Жирный, рыжий, с пузом и усами. В кепке, — поразмыслив, добавил Ниган. Так себе описание, здесь практически все выглядели как Тимми, даже некоторые девицы. 

— Спасибо!

Прикончив пиво, Шейн и Дэрил отправились к Тимми. Рик остался в баре под предлогом поиска жилья, хотя, очевидно, просто хотел перевести дух. Ниган заказал два бокала и сэндвичи, и двинулся к его столику. 

— Не советую так заливаться на голодный желудок, — он блеснул широкой фирменной улыбкой. — Я присоединюсь? 

Рик недоуменно вскинул брови, но все равно согласно кивнул. 

— Чудненько. Я Ниган. 

— Рик Граймс. 

Они пожали друг другу руки. 

— Итак, Рик Граймс, какими судьбами?

— Здесь все такие дружелюбные…?

— Только я. 

Моллс принесла им заказ, грохнув тарелками с такой небрежностью, будто кормила собак. 

— Ешьте, мальчики. 

— Спасибо, дорогая, — Ниган послал ей воздушный поцелуй. 

— А ты откуда? — полюбопытствовал Рик. 

— Может, даже отсюда?

— Но места рыбные не знаешь, откуда-то берешь сигареты «Салем»². И, — он бегло скользнул взглядом от ботинок до ворота несвежей рубашки, — куртка дороговата для простого… 

— Черт возьми, ты коп, Рик?

— Вообще-то, да. 

— Черт возьми, — низко пророкотал Ниган. Дешевый и действенный приемчик, при правильном исполнении способный творить чудеса. Выстрел в пустоту, который ни к чему не обязывает и который заметит лишь тот, кто хочет заметить. 

Рик заметил: жадно глотнул пива, стукнулся зубами о стакан. Смущения ни на грамм — скорее, нервозность как перед выступлением на сцене. Что такое? Рик Граймс действительно играл за другую команду, однако впервые открыто вышел на поле? Или Ниган настолько оголодал, что выдавал желаемое за действительное? На самом деле, он истосковался не столько по сексу, сколько по доверительной теплой близости, легкой и ни к чему не обязывающей, близости заговорщиков, случайных попутчиков на большой дороге, рассказывающих друг другу все секреты, зная, что больше не свидятся. Как же Нигану этого не хватало! От одиночества он становился мягким: принимался ностальгировать, тешил себя фантазиями о несостоявшихся романах, вспоминал растерявшихся по миру друзей и школьные драки, о том, как он был хорош и как ему об этом беспрестанно говорили. Ему хотелось новых побед, чтобы не чувствовать себя проигравшим — именно такое ощущение, будто похмельный привкус во рту, преследовало его еще пару дней с тех моментов, как он встречал в этой глуши новичков-горожан. Во время подобных встреч затея осесть здесь на дно начинала казаться ему капитуляцией полного неудачника. 

Похоже, Рик Граймс недалеко от него ушел. Что бы с ним ни приключилось, он тоже капитулировал, и какое совпадение, что для похорон своих чаяний он выбрал именно это место, настолько жалкое и крошечное, что ему не дали названия. Ниган ощутил к Рику некую солидарность; не стал брать нахрапом, устраивать допросы. Они просто болтали. Точнее, Ниган болтал, а Рик слушал его как радио — видимо, он был из тех, кто не выносит тишины. Наверняка, дома он включал телевизор, лишь бы заполнить пустоту послерабочего вечера. 

— Ну а если честно, ты хорош в рыбалке, Рик?

— Честно? Никогда не рыбачил. 

— Серьезно?

— Да, а что насчет тебя?

— Нихрена ни разу не пробовал, даже удочки в руках не держал, — Ниган глухо рассмеялся. 

— Черт, ты хотя бы червей копать умеешь?

— Копать червей — это первый пункт в твоем списке требований к кандидату?

— Кандидату для чего?

Вместо ответа Ниган красноречиво прикусил кончик языка и на секунду заглянул Рику в глаза. Его как зимним ветром обдало: непринужденность между ними исчезла. Рик дернул желваками и залпом допил пиво. С отчаяньем начинающего алкоголика он обернулся на Моллс, а показав пальцами «еще два», вперился в пустой бокал. 

— Кандидату на должность шеф-повара сегодняшнего барбекю, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Ниган. — Твой шанс попробовать здешнюю диковинку, уникальное, мать его, блюдо. Ел когда-нибудь «опездки»?

— Что-что, прости?

— Опездки. Петушиные, между прочим. 

— Это вообще что такое? 

— Деликатес, как понятно из названия. 

— О, вот как, — улыбнувшись, Рик снова расслабился. — Я серьезно, что это?

— Твоя первая еда за весь день.

Ниган кивнул на нетронутый сэндвич. Свой он прикончил в три укуса. Как-никак готовили тут сытно, везде добавляли сливочное масло, пускай и не высшего качества. Однако Рик впечатленным не выглядел. Похлопав себя по животу, он демонстративно отодвинул тарелку. 

— Я и так поднабрал. Макароны с сыром каждый день. 

— Да брось, Рикки, я сделаю тебе диетическую версию. Потравим истории, я расскажу, что здесь да как, у кого что взять и с кем не связываться. Где снять девиц без триппера, кого спросить за дурь. Вы же вроде на каникулах, решили тряхнуть стариной, а сюда забрались подальше от знакомых. И я не виню — у соседей и прочей сволочи на удивление длинный нос и язык. Короче, без меня застрянешь тут как в болоте. Можешь прихватить своих дружков, если ссышь идти один. 

— Даже так?

— Даже так.

____________________  
1\. Лаврак — рыба. Еще известна под названиями «сибас», «морской волк» и «морской окунь».  
2\. Салем — марка первых сигарет с ментолом. Несколько дороже сигарет более ходовых марок.


	2. Chapter 2

Облепленный толстым слоем нагара гриль полыхал от любого неосторожного прикосновения. Ниган прекрасно знал, куда не стоит тыкать щипцами, и устраивал файер-шоу специально. Один удар по решетке, и короткие языки пламени облизывали шипящие жиром котлеты, а разлетающиеся во все стороны искры на несколько секунд озаряли лица и гасли, ударяясь о джинсы и рубашки со спущенными до запястий рукавами. 

Они с Риком стояли к грилю впритык. Их бедра соприкасались. Из-за раскаленных боков жаровни Ниган не мог уловить тепла чужого тела, но он был уверен: на ощупь Рик куда теплее любого из присутствующих. Говор с хриплой оттяжкой выдавал в нем южанина, однако для жителя знойных прерий его слишком легко бросало в пот. Душным августовским вечером, когда солнце уже скрылось, а от воды потянуло прохладой, он все равно стоял весь взмокший. Пот катился ему за шиворот, струился по вискам и зависал на кончиках кудрей. Если он и впрямь был копом, то наверняка прятал волосы под какую-нибудь форменную шляпу, где они слипались в подобие зачесанной назад прически, распутать которую получалось лишь после душа. 

Как странно, что ладонь Рика оказалась сухой. Ниган скользнул по ней будто бы невзначай, а когда Рик не отдернул руки, сплелся пальцами и тут же отпустил. 

После такого молчание не могло длиться долго. 

— Твои приятели в курсе? — спросил Ниган, обернувшись на Дэрила с Шейном, рассевшихся на крыльце дома Тимми. Они не скучали: прокалывали дно банок и высасывали пиво наперегонки. Тимми вел счет. 

— О чем?

— Насчет тебя.

— Дэрил знает, Шейн — нет. 

— Тусуешься с Дэрилом с пеленок? Типа как-то раз он застал тебя со спущенными штанами, пока ты передергивал на красавчика из маминого журнала под песни Дэвида Боуи, а потом вы стали не разлей вода? Или нет, погоди… Ты с ним стал дружить, чтобы он не проболтался?

— Спасибо, что поделился своей историей с классом, — Рик беззлобно усмехнулся.

— Я ошибся?

— Шейна я знаю куда дольше. Со школы. 

— А Дэрила?

— Лет так… десять. Его старший брат частый гость в департаменте. 

— Настоящая заноза в жопе, да? 

— Еще какая. 

— Дай угадаю, как-то раз ты отмазал старшенького, и с тех пор вы с Дэрилом кореша? 

— Почти. В тот раз его брат действительно был невиновен. 

— Я так и сказал.

— Нет, ты сказал «отмазал».

— Вау, у тебя какой-то заскок на справедливость? — протянул Ниган, переворачивая котлету. 

— Я из маленького города. И если что-то случается, это всегда те, кого ты знаешь. Потому что ты знаешь всех. 

— А все знают тебя. Облажаешься — объявят охоту на ведьм. Я сам из маленького города, Рик. 

Им все стало друг с другом ясно и больше они не разговаривали. Ниган принялся раскладывать на гриле четвертую партию котлет для бургеров. Он был хорошим поваром. Рик ни разу не отказался от сочной котлеты: пробовал по одной с каждого захода. Нигану нравилось наблюдать, как он ест.

Люди ели по-разному, и сильней всего Нигана раздражали «рассеянные едоки». Такие щипали любое блюдо пальцами, беспрестанно крошили хлеб, а в рот закидывали по чуть-чуть. Они вертелись на стуле и больше болтали, чем ели. На их лицах не было никакой заинтересованности в блюде, даже если им подавали шедевры из ресторана со звездами Мишлен. Таким едокам можно было бы подбросить в салат живого угря — они бы и не заметили. Зато как увлеченно размышляли о вкусах и рецептах! Особенно они любили обсуждать кухню далеких стран. Себя они мнили дегустаторами — так они объясняли, почему мало едят. Будь прокляты такие едоки, Ниган их ненавидел. Его бывшая была именно такой. И та, что до нее. И та, что вместе с ней. И один из его парней, худосочный и подвижный, тоже принадлежал к проклятой касте «рассеянных едоков». 

Рик — совсем другая история. Вряд ли он был гурманом, но так даже лучше — никакой тебе критики и расспросов про секретный ингредиент. Он уплетал за обе щеки, иногда тихонько причмокивал, а затем приподнимал бургер в воздух и трусил, мол, вот это оно — самый классный бургер в его жизни! 

Котлеты были такими жирными, что можно было ощутить, как с каждым укусом растут бока. И все-таки Рик ни разу не заикнулся о лишних килограммах. Время от времени Ниган бросал взгляд то на его бедра, то на живот или грудь. Ничего лишнего он пока не увидел. У Рика была отличная фигура здорового мужчины, насколько вообще можно быть здоровым в сорок с лишним лет. 

Например, крепкие бедра, без дурацких изгибов мышц, которыми так кичатся завсегдатаи спортзалов. Наверняка слегка рыхлые с внутренней стороны, зато с упругими мясистыми квадрицепсами. Ниган был не прочь где-нибудь там ущипнуть или шлепнуть ладонью. Надень на эти бедра джинсы поуже, как ткань тут же бы лопнула. 

Небольшой мягкий живот — доказательство сытой жизни. Достаток среднего класса, еще чуть-чуть, и можно будет делать новую дырочку на ремне. Что живот не висел — заслуга тренировок или чем там занимаются копы ради сдачи нормативов. Он не повиснет над пряжкой, не надуется пивным брюхом даже спустя еще две-три дырочки. Рика, скорее, разнесет вширь: появятся бока и раздастся талия. Правда, набери он хоть двадцать фунтов, все это куда-то равномерно распределится. Не факт, что осядет на заднице. Может быть, на торсе. И тогда грудь Рика натянет футболку потуже. От таких фантазий член Нигана дернулся в штанах. 

— Так… Это и есть «опездки»? — поинтересовался Рик с набитым ртом. 

— Нет, они подождут до завтрака. 

— С чего ты взял, что будем завтракать вместе?

— Ну, если ты не собрался ночевать в палатке, как прилежный скаут, то других вариантов, кроме этой дыры, у вас нет. 

— Думаешь, я не нашел жилье?

— Я в этом охренеть как уверен, Рик. 

Почти все в этом местечке числились безработными и жили на пособие, а потому любого приезжего пытались ободрать как липку. Перебивались они кто чем, у каждого здесь было рыльце в пушку. Промышлять всяким начинали смалку. Дурное ремесло передавалось из поколения в поколение, прям наследное ворье. Тимми, к примеру, каждую субботу уплывал вверх по реке, миль за сорок-пятьдесят, где на другом берегу обосновался катерный клуб. Там он обносил лодки: снимал сигналки, сенсоры, вытаскивал запчасти с мотора, иногда умудрялся спереть руль. Его шестнадцатилетний племянник занимался тем же. Все выживали по мере своих возможностей и предела лени. 

Конечно же, Рик в первый вечер не отыскал жилье. Какой бы дурак согласился платить за хибару цену, равнозначную ночи в приличном дорожном отеле? К слову, отелей здесь не наблюдалось на много миль вокруг — нерентабельно. Зато жадных до денежек трутней — пруд пруди. Как и все потомственное быдло, чужаков они принимали не особо радушно. Чтобы стать здесь своим, надо было притереться, а главное — «вложиться» в немногочисленные «бизнесы»: купить ворованное ружье времен гражданской войны, выпить кегу пива и тому подобное. 

— Эй, вы двое, — крикнул Шейн, — хватит уже лобызаться, давайте к нам. 

Развалившись на крыльце, они впятером ели и пили, пили и ели. Разговор шел легко. Ниган успел соскучиться по тем, кто знал все гласные буквы алфавита. Тимми за их беседой не поспевал и молча ковырял зубы перочинным ножом, а когда ему надоело, вытащил из своей халупы гитару. Играть никто не умел, и Тимми позвонил племяннику. Тот приехал почти сразу. Выскочив из своего пикапа, он на ходу застегнул ширинку. Приехал он один. 

Кроме Дэрила, никто не знал песен, которые тянул Тимми со своим пацаненком. Все они были про какие-то чудесные горы. 

Рик попросил у Нигана сигарету.

— Слышал, табачный дым отпугивает комаров, — тихо сказал Рик и затянулся. 

— Знаю наверняка, с одного откоса охуенный вид на реку. 

— Это где?

— Чуть дальше в лес. 

Рик пьяно улыбнулся:

— А, понятно. 

— Тебя и впрямь надо долго уламывать, офицер?

— Заместитель шерифа. 

— Окей, заместитель шерифа, какое у тебя настроение этой ночью? 

— Спать и больше ничего. И чтобы комары отвалили. 

— В моих комнатах есть москитные сетки. 

— А ты не привык сдаваться, да? 

Ниган с довольной улыбкой сщерил нос. 

— Эй, Тимми, — позвал он, перекрикивая бренчание расстроенной гитары, — парни сегодня ночуют с нами. 

— Ладно. Кто на первом этаже?

— Шейн с Дэрилом. Брошу Рика у себя на вторую кровать. 

— Расплатятся утром. 

— У тебя есть вторая кровать? — шепотом спросил Рик. 

— Вроде того. Пошли, — Ниган встал и подал ему руку, — пока Тимми не вынес свой самогон. 

Дэрил проводил их хмурым взглядом до лестницы. Шейн пожелал спокойной ночи.

Вторая кровать — громко сказано. Ниган открыл дверь и щелкнул светом. Рик в замешательстве уставился на две узкие сдвинутые вместе лежанки. Половину спального места занимал ворох грязных вещей. Ниган скинул все на пол. 

— Кровать готова, сэр. 

— Душ есть?

— На улице. В туалете есть раковина. 

— К черту, — устало выдохнул Рик и в чем был завалился на постель, даже не разулся. 

Ниган натянул на гвозди москитные сетки и выключил свет — комната погрузилась в непроглядный мрак. Кроны деревьев заслоняли луну и звезды. Внизу на веранде горел тусклый фонарь, но толку от него никакого — только мошкара слеталась. Ниган привык засыпать под тихий стук мотыльков о плафон. Сейчас же, плюхнувшись в постель, он слушал, как Рик постукивает ногтем по обручальному кольцу. 

— Итак, — начал Ниган, лежа стаскивая с себя джинсы и рубашку, — истории на ночь?

— Ты первый. 

— Нет уж, это твоя плата за стол и кров.

Рик шлепнул ладонью. Наверное, прихлопнул комара. Шлепок был мокрым и звонким. 

— Давай, облегчи душу, заместитель. Какого черта ты тут забыл?

— А ты?

— В отпуске. 

— Я тоже. 

Заворочавшись, Рик с грохотом столкнул один сапог на пол, затем — второй. Повозившись с ремнем, кое-как избавился от остальной одежды. В темноте слабо проглядывались его белая майка и такие же белые семейники. Ниган бросил короткий взгляд на оттягивающий строчку паха бугор. 

— Я здесь ради Шейна, наверное. Я сильно облажался. Ты даже не представляешь. 

— Перед тобой мастер спорта по лаже, Рик. Удиви меня. 

— Какое тебе дело?

— Я джентльмен, Рикки. Хочу узнать твою историю перед тем, как трахнуть. 

Рик глухо рассмеялся. 

— Так вот как это происходит. 

— О чем ты?

— Никогда не играл в открытую. 

— Из-за жены? — предположил Ниган. — Твое кольцо. 

— Я в фиктивном браке. По крайней мере, последние лет двадцать точно. 

— Она в курсе, как и Дэрил?

— Нет. В том-то и проблема. Черт, — Рик устало потер лицо, — иногда чувствую себя проклятым. 

— Тонешь в собственном вранье?

— Да я уже. 

«Утонул», — мысленно закончил Ниган. И почему они оба приехали сюда утонуть? Какое удобное все-таки местечко, ну точно буклет из путеводителя. Дамы и господа, а здесь у нас выгребная яма со всякими отбросами. Нет, она никогда не пустеет: люди приезжают сюда снова и снова, подменяют павших и рассосавшихся в собственном дерьме человечков, такое вот, дамы и господа, удобное местечко. Имейте ввиду, вдруг вы тоже окажетесь здесь однажды. Правда, отыскать его нелегко, но еще тяжелей отсюда выбраться — будьте спокойны, оно вас не отпустит, как бы вы ни просились обратно, ведь обратно дороги уже нет. На этом наша экскурсия продолжается, пристегните ремни и нанесите крем от насекомых… 

— Шейн влюблен в мою жену со старшей школы. Я это всегда знал. Знал задолго до того момента, как она застукала меня на выпускном бале с одним парнем в раздевалке. Я тогда испугался до чертиков. Зря. Она была пьяна вдрызг, ее вырвало. А я-то думал, что ее вырвало из-за меня, представляешь?

— Ну ты и ссыкло, — Ниган клокочущее рассмеялся. — У страха глаза велики, слышал такое?

— Это уж точно. Я сделал ей предложение потом. Думал, она мне как-то… поможет. 

Ага, поможет она, как же. Слушая незамысловатую историю, Ниган к собственному удивлению обнаружил, что жизнь Рика и его жены Лори точь-в-точь походила на его с Люсиль — почившей не так давно супругой. Когда оба слишком рано связали себя узами брака, были не приспособлены ко взрослой жизни и при этом виртуозно изображали, будто все в порядке и дела идут как надо. Черта с два. Спустя лет пять Ниган был готов прибить свою благоверную лично, причем, хотел так сильно, что когда ее одолел рак, ему казалось, что это он ее убил, а не бесконтрольно растущая опухоль. 

— Почему не развелся, Граймс? Решило бы большую часть проблем. 

— Развелся. Но как-то… поздно что ли.

— Поздно для чего?

— У Лори был ребенок от Шейна. Удобный предлог для развода, да? Будешь смеяться, но когда мы подписали с ней все бумажки, в этот же день Шейн сделал предложение своей девушке. Андреа. Шейн вообще не в курсе, что у него есть ребенок. До сих пор смотрит на Лори глазами побитой собаки, а меня тихо ненавидит, что я ее бросил на сносях. 

— Вообще-то он трахнул твою жену. Технически, это ты должен хотеть начистить ему рожу. 

— Для меня он все еще друг. Как-то он спас мне жизнь.

— Очень романтично, — язвительно заметил Ниган. — Правда, не объясняет, почему ты тянул с разводом. Сделал бы другу одолжение. Тем более, раз он спас твою задницу. 

— Я ждал кое-чего… Хотя не стоило. 

— Кое-чего? 

— Да уже неважно. 

— Ты прав, Рикки, неважно. 

Невеселый итог невеселого разговора. И зачем Рик Граймс так на него похож? Убил все желание развлечься. Нигана аж зло взяло. Ему расхотелось продолжать беседу. Утром он пообещал себе выставить Рика вон. 

Спустя минут десять, к своему ужасу, он обнаружил, что Рик плачет.

Ох уж эти южные копы с их обветренной мужественностью! Рик плакал как партизан, почти беззвучно. Громко дышал и постоянно сглатывал. В его горле что-то бурлило, клокотало. Привыкнув к темноте, Ниган увидел покатившиеся и застрявшие в носогубных морщинах слезы. Благо, как и положено серьезному человеку, Рик быстро заткнулся. 

— Ниган? — севшим голосом позвал он. 

— А?

— Меня тогда тоже стошнило. 

— Чего…?

— На выпускном. Сразу после Лори. 

— От страха? 

— Ага. 

— Ну ты и ссыкло, Рик Граймс. И кто тебе, блядь, значок выдал…? 

Повисшее в воздухе напряжение лопнуло, и они оба зашлись звонким, прерывистым смехом. Это был смех умалишенных: истерический, громкий, надломленный. От него у Нигана выступили слезы, он хрюкнул, и он засмеялись пуще прежнего. Рик скорчился на кровати, как креветка. 

— Спокойной ночи, — отдышавшись, бросил Ниган. — Хватит с меня историй на сегодня. 

— Подожди. 

— Что?

Без всяких объяснений Рик уложил ладонь ему на пах и крепко сжал. Нигана не надо было упрашивать: двинувшись вперед, он быстро повалил Рика на лопатки. От них обоих несло потом и гарью костра. Горечь золы осела на языке, когда Ниган мазнул им по поросшей короткой щетиной щеке. Рик натужно вздохнул. Ловко, как бывалая блядь, он в одно движение оттянул боксеры Нигана — потяжелевший член упруго выпрыгнул. Ниган был готов и согласен на что угодно. Он хотел какой-то компенсации за свои страдания, на которые сам же и напросился. Признавать, что он хотел конкретно Рика, было для него слишком, даже если это чистая правда. 

— Включи свет, — шепнул Ниган. 

— Нет. 

— Почему, черт возьми, нет?

Вместо внятного ответа Рик спустил свои мешковатые трусы и задрал майку. Что это, если не приглашение? Ниган оттолкнул от себя его руку, а затем, не торопясь и предвкушая, ткнулся головкой в мягкий загорелый живот. От удовольствия член буквально стрельнул смазкой. Ниган едва не кончил, сдержался в последний момент, чувствуя себя кобелем со стянутыми яйцами. Бог свидетель, он был близок. 

— Что-то не так? — едва слышно спросил Рик. 

— Заткнись, заместитель, черт бы тебя побрал. 

— Ты, блядь, дрожишь. 

— Заткнись нахрен. 

Ниган привалился лбом ко лбу. Горячо, жарко. Они обливались потом. Губы Рика, полные и с двумя четкими щербинками, цеплялись о его губы. Они не целовались — касались, терлись, поддевали языками, глотали дыхание; как будто дрочили не только руками, а еще и ртами. Ниган все еще жалел о выключенном свете. Он был уверен, что Рик раскраснелся от щек до самой груди. Его соски натягивали майку — Ниган задрал ее до горла. Вот этот грузный широкий торс, что не давал ему весь день покоя. Грудь — тяжелая, упитанная, с двумя крошечными сосками по углам — Ниган сжал ее свободной рукой. Его снова тряхнуло. Он снова сдержался. 

— Ты надолго сюда? — срывающимся голосом поинтересовался он. 

— Еще не решил.

— Лучше бы надолго. 

Как же приятно было мять под ладонью его грудь. Ниган хотел, чтобы она стала еще больше, еще мягче, такой же как живот. Рик дышал все медленней и глубже. Его великолепное брюшко ходило ходуном. Ниган перехватил свой член у основания и повел им вверх между едва проступающих мышц пресса. Нижние «кубики» давно утонули в пышном жирке, верхние все еще виднелись; между ними залегла неглубокая борозда. Ниган терся об нее головкой, после него оставался мокрый след. Больше всего смазки натекло в выемку пупка — дернув бедрами, Ниган ткнулся в нее. Он хотел спустить именно сюда, в самое нежное местечко. Подтянувшись, он бесцеремонно уселся Рику на лобок. Его не заботил упершийся в задницу ствол. Рик не предпринимал никаких попыток прикоснуться к себе — закрыл глаза и вытянулся под Ниганом, как сытый кот. О, ему нравилось оказанное внимание. Ниган чувствовал, как прижатый к его заду член Граймса мелко пульсировал. 

Теплый, гладкий, скользкий — живот Рика был лучше любой раздвинувшей ноги девицы. Прижав свой член ладонью, Ниган принялся поступательно двигать бедрами. Узкая щель между его рукой и пухлым животом — он толкался внутрь нее с нуждой течной суки. С него и лилось точно так же. Рик начал покачиваться под ним. Они были близки. Казалось, их тела вошли в единый ритм, и теперь вибрировали в унисон. Напоследок Ниган с оттяжкой проехался ягодицами по паху, а напряженно замерев, со стоном выстрелил несколькими прерывистыми струйками на грудь. Дыхание перехватило, всего его бросило в жар. Возбуждение отступало медленно, как облизывающая берег волна. Ниган никак не мог сфокусироваться. Не замечал, что продолжает покачиваться сверху, зажимая ладонью постепенно опадающий член. Не замечал, пока Рик не спустил на его стянутые боксеры без единого прикосновения и вообще какого-то вмешательства. 

— У меня давно никого не было, — зачем-то объяснился Рик. 

Мотнув головой, Ниган поднялся на слабые в коленях ноги. 

— У меня тоже. 

Рик натянул трусы обратно. Когда в комнате зажегся свет, он тупо ощупал грудь — все испачкано. Ниган бросил ему с кухни замусоленную мочалку для посуды. 

— Советую восполнить запасы энергии, Рик. Будешь сэндвич? 

— Давай. 

— Пиво, молоко или вода?

— Что угодно. 

Все-таки Нигану определенно нравилось смотреть, как Рик ест. Привалившись к подоконнику, он то и дело оборачивался на кровать, где примостил свой аппетитный зад внезапно случившийся Рик Граймс, настолько на него похожий, что если бы они не разнились внешне, секс с ним можно было бы приравнять к извращению. 

Краем глаза Ниган заметил внизу придурошного племянника Тимми. Спустив штаны, тот отчаянно дрочил, глядя на темный непроходимый лес. Нигану подумалось, что десять минут назад он делал то же самое.


	3. Chapter 3

Нигана разбудила пронзительная трель мобильника. Кнопочной раскладушки, если быть более точным. Кусок пластика из 2000-х пиликал громче охранной сигнализации. Если Тимми собирался этим утром на охоту или рыбалку, ему стоило повернуть обратно: самый омерзительный рингтон допотопного «Самсунга» распугал все живое в радиусе сотни миль. Интересно, что в таком случае было загружено у Рика в плеер? «Биг Сити Лайф»¹ и «Боро Боро»²? 

Спустя мучительно долгую минуту Рик поднял трубку: 

— Граймс. Кто это? Леон? Я в отпуске, ты в курсе?

С другого конца донесся невнятный скрежет. 

— Ну. Да. Да, тип на досрочном, у тебя на поруках. Да. Да, я помню этого парня и что? В смысле он сбежал? — Рик со стоном заслонился рукой от солнца. — Так он умер или он сбежал из-под стражи? В смысле ты не знаешь? 

Заинтересовавшись, Ниган перевалился на другой бок и уставился на Рика. 

— Блядь, Леон, разве не в этом смысл похорон? Чтобы закопать тело в землю? Нет, не спрятать! Закопать! Шесть футов вниз, чтобы не воняло и не было видно. Проклятье! 

Разговор прервали гудки отбоя. 

— Проблемы на работе, заместитель?

— Леон Бассет. Еще одна заноза в заднице департамента. 

— Кто он?

— Офицер. Тупой как пробка. 

— Скажи… А он носит усы подковой?

Рик глухо рассмеялся: 

— Как ты угадал? 

— Я думал, все провинциальные копы их носят. 

— А как же я?

— Вы, Рик Граймс — совсем другая история. 

— Как тебе такая история, — Рик тоже перевернулся на бок. — Леон задержал одного парня где-то пару месяцев назад. Административка, третий привод. Ему дали условное и вверили Леону. Вчера парень умер — попал под машину, все в смятку. Но Леон думает, что он сбежал из города, потому что не видел тела на похоронах. 

— Кишки на лобовом и закрытый гроб?

— Именно, — фыркнул Рик. — Боже… Надеюсь, он не будет раскапывать могилу… 

— Ну а вдруг гроб, блядь, на колесиках?

— Заткнись. 

— Ой, да брось, я видел, как ты улыбнулся. Я знал, что в тебе это есть. Беспощадный ты ублюдок, заместитель. 

— Хорош, — отмахнувшись, Рик лениво сполз с кровати. — Где у вас тут душ?

— Забей. Пошли искупаемся в реке. 

— Веди. 

Как раз в это время, примерно за час до полудня, солнце поднималось под особенным углом, и его лучи сканировали комнату как стадионные прожекторы. Все, что скрывалось в полумраке, вылезало на свет божий. Бегающие по раковине тараканы, пропалины размером с абрикос, плесень на обоях, а главное — матрасы, насколько худые и грязные, что их не приняли бы даже в качестве пожертвования в ночлежку для бомжей. Желто-коричневые разводы, вылезающий из дырок пух, следы насекомых — не зря Ниган прикрывал их двумя слоями простыней. Рик это не комментировал. Рик был великолепен и Ниган почти любил его. 

Во дворе было пусто. С первого этажа доносились звуки музыки. Рик не стал заглядывать к друзьям — раскрыл багажник, а порывшись в чемодане, схватил ворох чистых вещей и зубную щетку. Ниган вынес на хлипкий пирс свою пластиковую корзинку с ванными принадлежностями. 

— Прошу, заместитель, — он кивнул на речку. — Прыгай. 

— Тут глубоко?

— Охренеть как. Ты плавать вообще умеешь?

Рик фыркнул и с разбега нырнул в воду. Пирс заметно пошатнулся. 

— Ледяная! 

— А ты как хотел? Джакузи? 

— Идешь? 

— Посторонись, Граймс! 

Высоко подпрыгнув, Ниган бросился в воду. Его ноги коснулись илистого дна. С отвращением дернувшись, он со всех сил погреб к свету. Солнце пробивалось сквозь зеленую воду и пену. Над головой проплыл Рик. Уверенный и спокойный, он рассекал водную гладь как корабль. Мощные руки взмывали над головой и точно лопасти мотора плавно гребли без единого всплеска. 

Ниган вынырнул. 

— Я уже думал, ты утонул, — улыбнулся Рик. — Пошел ко дну как топор. 

— У меня особенная техника плавания. 

— Ну да, конечно. 

— Не веришь? Давай наперегонки. С проигравшего завтрак. 

— Ладно. Где финиш? 

— Через полмили на север небольшой каменный остров. 

Интересно, в какой момент Рик понял, что это никакое не соревнование? Поначалу он действительно пытался выиграть. Однако чем дальше они плыли, тем дремучей становились по бокам лесные дебри, а на отвесных берегах перестали попадаться места для захода в воду. Кругом — тишина и щебет птиц. Никаких следов человека, даже грохота охотничьей дроби не слышно. 

А вот и каменистый островок. Ударив по нему рукой, Рик остановился. 

— Я выиграл?

— Можно и так сказать, заместитель. 

Ниган приблизился вплотную и деликатно провел ладонью по пошедшей мурашками коже. Он не особенно рассчитывал на продолжение ночных приключений, но было в Рике что-то уязвимое, какая-то странная беспомощность, и будь Ниган проклят, если Рик не предлагал ей воспользоваться. Язык его тела, его взгляд — везде сквозило безмолвное приглашение. Ниган угадал: стоило ему опустить прикосновение ниже, как Рик развел под водой ноги. 

— Сядь, — шепнул Ниган, дернув головой в сторону островка. 

Среди острых камней был один плоский и широкий. Рик подчинился. 

— Какое-то специальное место для…? — спросил он. 

— Нет, но я частенько представлял, как сделаю это здесь. 

Ниган стянул с Рика уже осточертевшие ему семейники. Из-за холода член наливался и вставал медленно. Обрезанный, толстый, дюймов шесть в длину, с синей веной под тонкой кожей и округлой головкой. Нигану нравилось зрелище, а еще — что Рик открылся перед ним без стеснения, будто уже сто раз так делал. Его ноги по колено болтались в воде — Ниган раздвинул их пошире и пристроился между бедер. Как он и предполагал, с внутренней стороны они оказались рыхлыми. 

Солоноватый и с привкусом речной воды, пахнущий телом член Рика слегка подергивался от возбуждения. Ниган не торопился: сначала водил по нему губами, затем — проехался языком до шва на мошонке. Под прикосновениями нежная кожа собиралась в складки. Рику нравилось. Отыскать все чувствительные местечки не составило труда. Его дыхание сбивалось, стоило Нигану дотронуться до сгибов бедер или обвести по кругу щель между ягодиц. Наверняка, он любил, когда туда проскальзывал язык. Ниган на пробу толкнулся острым кончиком.

Как оловянный солдатик, Рик замер, вытянулся. Его яйца, тяжелые и переполненные, поджались. Не мешкая, Ниган взял в рот головку — Рик тут же вцепился ему в волосы. Ниган чувствовал, как от удовольствия скручиваются его пальцы. Такими темпами Рик мог бы вырвать ему целый клок, но вместо этого с удивительной осторожностью потянул к себе. Нигану не нужно было объяснять премудрости минета. Поняв все без слов, он медленно заскользил ниже. Головка уперлась в горло. Нос защекотали густые курчавые волосы. 

Рик пах просто восхитительно. Вода смыла грязь долгого путешествия, и теперь можно было различить резкий аромат мужского пота и сладковатый душок, витавший в самых интимных частях тела. Остатки дешевого одеколона, наверняка, подаренного на какую-нибудь годовщину или день рождения. Совсем немного — машинного масла, будто Рик накануне возился под капотом. А еще жареного лука и мяса, вчерашнего ужина. В общем, запах жизни. Никакой тебе затхлости нестиранных простыней и мыла от клопов. 

— Н-ниган, я… 

Голос Рика звучал как скрежет наждачки. Член пульсировал у Нигана в глотке. Еще пара движений, и Рик кончит. Сумбурно, торопливо и щедро, словно ночью между ними ничего не было, а он так и ходил столетиями с переполненными яйцами. Сколько раз нужно было его трахнуть, чтобы удовольствие длилось дольше трех минут? К нему будто не прикасались годами. Ниган считал такое пренебрежение большой промашкой. Нет-нет-нет, он не позволит всему закончиться быстро. Ему слишком нравилось преть в ловушке полных бедер. От любого прикосновения Рик сжимал их крепче. Ниган терся о них щеками, толкался лбом в упругую складку живота. Прикрыв глаза, он очутился в персональном раю, где все было податливым и мягким. Ладонями он скользил по пышным бокам, иногда толкал Рика к себе и давился, когда член в очередной раз возбужденно подскакивал, готовый вот-вот выстрелить. 

— Я… Черт, я сейчас… 

Стоило Нигану выпустить ствол изо рта, как Рика прошибла дрожь. Потянувшись к паху, он в несколько жестких ударов кулаком помог себе кончить. Разрядка брызнула ему на живот. Подтянувшись на камнях, Ниган с улыбкой сомкнул зубы рядом с белой кляксой. 

— Спускайся ко мне, заместитель. 

Пока их не сковало неловкостью, они сплелись в воде. Рик целовался вяло и неторопливо. Его лицо выглядело расслабленным, морщинка между бровей исчезла. Он по-прежнему был полностью голым. Ниган думал, что это его будоражило. Ему хотелось поскорее трахнуть Рика Граймса, чтобы так же поскорее избавиться от него навсегда. Они пользовались друг другом. Это было столь же очевидно, как и навязчивая эрекция Нигана в узких боксерах. 

— Развернись, — тихо скомандовал Ниган. 

— Я не буду без презерватива. 

— Он не понадобится, поверь. 

Без особого желания Рик развернулся и закинул локти на камни. Боже, его задница была произведением искусства. Округлая, подтянутая — такую хрен сожмешь в ладонях, она в них не поместится. Ниган спустил боксеры и прижался пахом к полушариям. Член ткнулся в плотную расщелину — Рик со вздохом прогнулся. 

— Черт возьми, заместитель, а ты в этом деле и впрямь не новичок. 

— Займись делом, — беззлобно огрызнулся Рик. 

— Слушаюсь, сэр. 

Огладив свой член, Ниган протолкнул его между ягодиц. Подрочить в эту восхитительную задницу — таков был план. Но где-то вверх по течению послышался шум моторной лодки. Рик тут же отпрянул и схватил болтающиеся на камнях трусы. Пришлось возвращаться. 

Обратно они плыли без спешки. Случившееся осталось без комментариев. Рик с любопытством рассматривал окрестности. Правда, однообразный пейзаж ему быстро наскучил, и он обратил свое внимание на Нигана. 

— Так… Что ты тут забыл?

— Нам необязательно устраивать разговоры по душам, Рикки. 

— И все-таки?

— Тебе знакомо чувство, что ты трахнул не того человека?

В ответ Рик угрюмо процедил:

— Да. 

— Так вот. Я трахнул не того человека и все полетело к черту. 

— Развод и все такое?

— Не совсем. Я учитель, Рик, мне стоит быть аккуратней со своими амурными делами. Стоило быть.

Еще как стоило. Работать учителем — балансировать на грани, а если ты еще и учитель физкультуры, вынужденный пялиться на недоразвитые фигурки старшеклассников в раздевалках — балансировать с тройным усердием. Иначе сорвешься вниз и будешь раздавлен под прессом всеобщего осуждения, и это в лучшем случае. Не так посмотришь на сопляка в трусах — заработаешь парочку разгромных исков. 

Родители всегда казались Нигану самой неоднозначной братией из всех существующих. Они мечтали, чтобы учителя заглядывали их чаду в рот, чтобы обожали и целовали след. Однако стоило проявить излишнее усердие, как тебя тут же записывали в ряды извращенцев. Современные дети, в особенности подростки, радостно пользовались своим положением. Им была чужда сама концепция ответственности, по жизни они порхали беззаботно, ни о чем не сожалели и относились к взрослению как к какой-то болезни. Пока им не стукнуло восемнадцать, они отказывались отвечать за свои слова и действия, и вряд ли что-то могло их заставить. Под защитой несовершеннолетия они бросали вызов всему миру, как будто для них не существовало последствий. Как-то раз такой вызов бросили Нигану, и он проиграл его точно так же, как проиграли тысячи взрослых до него. 

Билли Бернштейн — вот кто погубил его. Чернявый, высокий, крепкий и полнотелый Билли Бернштейн подцепил Нигана на заправке «Филлдс» посреди безлюдной трассы. До пригородов — двадцать миль в обе стороны. Что впереди, что позади — ничего. Полоска леса и желтые фонари. Сгущались сумерки, и улыбка Билли показалась Нигану ярче мигающих поворотников его старенькой Хонды. 

Поддельные права сделал настоящий мастер. По ним Билли было двадцать пять. На глаз Ниган дал бы ему ровно столько же. Для малолетки он был слишком уверенным, для зрелого парня — слишком веселым. Флиртовал Билли с томным спокойствием дорожной проститутки, Ниган даже предложил ему денег. Конечно же, Билли не взял ни единого цента. Он готовно отсосал Нигану прямо за мусорниками «Филлдс», а затем они забрались в старую Хонду, где на заднем сидении Ниган в конце концов вспомнил, что он не так уж и молод и что удовлетворить бесконечно голодного Билли ему не по силам. Билли все равно был доволен. 

По правде говоря, он всегда был доволен. И в первую встречу, и в двадцатую. Они виделись через день. За лето подвеска Хонды здорово расшаталась, а заднее сиденье смогла бы отмыть лишь химчистка. Еще бы! Ниган трахал Билли с тем же отчаянием, с каким в то же время его собственная жена боролась с раком. Он ненавидел парнишку всем сердцем. Ненавидел за его волю к жизни, за его подвижность и красоту. Еще Ниган ненавидел Люсиль, как она была слаба и вместе с тем живуча. Но больше всего он ненавидел себя — за предсказуемость и трусость. 

Однако лето закончилось. Люсиль доживала последние деньки. Ниган написал Билли прощальную СМС-ку и приготовился к работе. Все возвращалось на круги своя. Новый учебный год, новые долги из больницы, новые любовники. 

Ниган помнил, как в первый рабочий день просматривал пришедшие из страховой чеки посреди бейсбольного поля. По какой-то нелепой ошибке их частенько присылали прямо в школу. По расписанию его первый урок был со старшеклассниками — они готовились к новому сезону. Не отрываясь от чеков, Ниган ждал, пока мальчишки выстроятся в шеренгу. Кто-то из них позвал его, и Ниган, подняв взгляд, едва не уронил бумажки под ноги. Билли Бернштейн — улыбающийся семнадцатилетка, переведенный из частной школы новичок, а в прошлом — капитан бейсбольной команды. Билли победно скалился и играл мускулами. На голову выше остальных, осанистый и загорелый. Охренеть какой красивый подросток. И все же подросток. 

Спустя неделю Люсиль умерла, а Ниган лишился работы. Дома его по-прежнему ждал суд. 

Рассказать об этом Рику? Нет уж. Никаких к черту историй о влюбленном Билли Бернштейне с разбитым сердцем и его смехотворной детской местью. Благо, впереди замаячил пирс. У самого края в пластиковом кресле развалился Шейн. 

— Кинешь мне шампунь и мочалку? — спросил Рик у Нигана. — Не хочу баламутить воду рядом с берегом. 

— Без проблем, заместитель. 

В глубине души Нигану было крайне лестно, что Рик предпочитал его компанию обществу своих дружков. Он избегал их с такой старательностью, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Черт знает, что между ними произошло. Витающая в воздухе недосказанность интриговала. 

— Хэй, — Ниган подплыл к пирсу и закинул руки на помостки. — Давно бодрствуешь?

Шейн натянуто улыбнулся. 

— Здорова. Дэрил вместе с Тимми ушли на рассвете на охоту. Блядство… Голова гудит просто пиздец. 

— Самогон?

— Он самый. 

Разговор не клеился. Ниган принялся пенить мыло от клопов. Зловредные твари уже давно повадились питаться его кровью. Следы их укусов — красные волдыри на икрах и лодыжках. 

— Слушай, Ниган… Тут такое дело. 

— Ну?

— Я рад, что вы с Риком хорошо проводите время и все такое. Но ему обычно хреново в эти дни. Мы хотим махнуть с ним и Дэрилом покататься на лодке в катерном клубе. Думаю, его это растормошит. Кстати, не подскажешь, как туда добраться по трассе?

— Не вопрос. А что особенного в «этих днях»? 

— Годовщина со смерти дочки. Сегодня. 

— Дерьмо… Как это произошло?

— Умерла младенцем во время родов. Рика это здорово подкосило, поэтому… 

— Понял. Не буду упоминать. 

— Спасибо, брат, — с облегчением улыбнулся Шейн. — Кстати, пиво будешь?

— Неси. И прихвати карту, я отмечу маршрут. 

— Зашибись. Выручаешь. 

Дождавшись, когда Шейн скроется в доме, Ниган быстро обшарил карманы брошенных на пирсе джинсов Рика. А вот и бумажник. Интуиция подсказывала: Рик был парнем сентиментальным. Как и ожидалось, внутри обнаружился отсек для фотографий. В прозрачном квадратике красовался семейный снимок: молодой Рик с женой и сыном. Под этой фоткой — другая, уже с повзрослевшим мальчиком и Риком. Последний приветливо улыбался в камеру, его лицо утопало в густой растительности, только глаза сверкали. Под складом помятых визиток покоилась еще одна фотография. На нем Рик стоял в обнимку с высоким мужчиной. Объятия выглядели чуть более интимными, чем дружеские. Рик был в форме, мужчина — в дорогом пиджаке и со значком демократической партии на лацкане. На обороте подпись: октябрь 2018. Меньше года назад. 

___________________  
1\. Mattafix — Big City Life.  
2\. Arash — Boro Boro.


	4. Chapter 4

В иное время покупать списанное мясо Ниган посчитал бы моветоном и еще одним шагом на социальное дно. В глуши же это было обычным делом. Местные жители увлекались охотой так же страстно, как и бесконтрольными попойками, вот только мало кто из них умел обращаться с добытой дичью. Убитого оленя или кабана потрошили прям в лесу. Вскрывали уже дома, а подвесив на разноги и крюки, оставляли болтаться, пока не сцедится кровь. Затем, если следовать правилам, тушу надо было разделать. А после этого — бросить на лед, закоптить, провялить, высушить или приготовить. 

Вот только заготовкой мяса к хранению никто не занимался. Оно могло так и провисеть, забытое, в подвале или гараже, пока не сгинет. Кругом постоянно роились мухи. В траве хрустели косточки. Собаки, если им посчастливилось добраться до пованивавших туш, растаскивали их головы и лапы. В итоге все это куда-нибудь утилизировалось. Более предприимчивые старались побыстрее распродать «обед с душком». Стоило такое мясо копейки. Его можно было пустить на колбасу или сосиски. Главное — хорошенько обработать. Этим Ниган и занимался. 

Рик укатил с дружками в катерный клуб; не показывался третий день к ряду. Ниган мог бы убедить себя, что возню с мясом он затеял от безделья. Но дело было в Рике. Точнее, в его отсутствии. Их роднили огромные личные драмы, настолько похожие, что потеряв Граймса из виду, Ниган как будто потерял часть своих несчастий, которые с нежностью лелеял. В конце концов, кроме несчастий у него ничего не было. Образовавшуюся пустоту надо было заполнить. Хотя бы самым ерундовым занятием.

И вот, натянув до локтей резиновые перчатки, Ниган принялся химичить. Стол на манер разделочного он отыскал у Тимми на заднем дворе — так гордо именовалась свалка всякого хлама. Там же обнаружилась и цевка¹ для мясорубки. 

Устроил Ниган свое место для кулинарных экспериментов недалеко от пирса. Раскидистые клены давали тень, тихо шумела река. Прям игры на свежем воздухе — сколько раз Ниган твердил об этом своим оболтусам. Дышите воздухом, свежим воздухом, пока вы, сосунки, висите на шее предков в лесистых пригородах. Зеленые лужайки, штакетные заборчики — детский рай, не иначе. Идеальное пристанище, чтобы пережить гормональный взрыв, а затем пуститься в далекое плавание, куда-нибудь прочь, где большие города тонут в собственном смоге, как канавы — в нечистотах. 

Над горкой оленины яростно жужжали мухи и слепни. Ничего, перекись водорода убьет всю заразу. Это Ниган узнал в школе, пока выслушивал нытье своих учеников после лабораторных по биологии. По правде говоря, большинство знаний он получил именно таким образом. Применить ученую мудрость на практике получилось лишь в этой дыре — в повседневной жизни современного самодостаточного американца все это было бесполезной информацией. 

Разбавленный водой раствор перекиси Ниган разлил по мискам. Спустя несколько минут мясо в них радостно зашипело. Даже самые подозрительные куски начали белеть и разбухать как после варки. 

— Тимми! — крикнул Ниган. 

— Чего? — отозвался тот с веранды. — Чего ты там делаешь, а?

— Где кишки от кабана?

— Да хрен его, выкинули жеж. А что? Нахрена они тебе сдались?

— Я же просил оставить мне долбанные кишки.

— Бля, ну племяшка притащит кабана, вот и кишок завались. Так хрена ты делаешь?

— Шедевры, Тимми, кулинарные, мать его, шедевры. 

Племянник объявился поздним вечером. До наступления темноты Ниган успел подготовить кишки. Вычистил их между спиц, промыл, а затем развесил сушиться на бельевой веревке, как рождественские носочки. Сосискам придется подождать до завтра. 

Стояла чудесная августовская ночь. Душная, тихая, безветренная, пропитанная ароматом мокрой земли и осоки. Ниган ненавидел такие ночи. Казалось, они были созданы для нуждающихся в отдыхе семей, для дремлющих в палатках охотников, малолеток-скаутов, влюбленных парочек, милующихся в машине на краю откоса. В общем, для кого-то другого — не для него. 

Такими ночами мысли Нигана становились слишком громкими. Он начинал вспоминать все подряд, все плохое и тоскливое. Поджатые губы Билли Бернштейна или ссохшуюся на больничной койке Люсиль. А еще Шерри — жену старого друга, Дуайта. Ниган трахнул Шерри в их с Дуайтом семейном гнездышке. В доме, который он же помогал облицовывать сайдингом, на кровати с подаренным им же постельным бельем. Шерри была красивой, Нигану она нравилась, но не больше остальных баб и куда меньше Билли Бернштейна или… Рика. 

Будь неладен этот чертов Рик Граймс с его рейнджеровским прищуром и походкой Клинта Иствуда. Ворочаясь в постели, Ниган постоянно вспоминал загадочную фотографию. Мужчина в пиджаке и значком демократов на лацкане. Его рука лежала у Рика на бедре. Собственническая, уверенная. Эта рука точно знала, что может покоиться на крепком бедре Рика Граймса, а вдали от объективов — спуститься ниже. 

Со двора послышался шорох гравия. Машина. Ниган поднялся с кровати и вышел на балкон-террасу. Знакомый пикап. Из него выскочили Рик и Дэрил. Оба угрюмо молчали. Скрывшись в квартирке на первом этаже, кто-то из них зло хлопнул дверью. 

— Вау, что случилось в славном королевстве? — пробормотал Ниган, закуривая. 

Слышимость в ветхом домишке была отличная. Ниган сел на корточки аккурат над тем местом, где на первом этаже было окно. В такую духоту держать окна закрытыми никто не решался. Сквозь щели в полу было видно, как развеваются на слабом ветру плохо прибитые москитные сетки. 

Вскорости послышалось гудение электрочайника. Кто-то скрипнул стулом, кто-то со звоном пряжки сбросил ремень. 

— Так что случилось у тебя и Шейна? — раздался голос Дэрила. 

— Я ему все рассказал, — ответил Рик. 

— Все?

— Да. 

— И куда он свалил?

— Не знаю, проветриться. Сказал, ему надо остыть. Вернется. Его вещи здесь. 

— Не показатель. 

— Если не объявится завтра, заберешь их с собой. 

— А ты?

— Я остаюсь. 

Между ними повисло молчание. Ниган аккуратным щелчком запустил сигарету вниз.

— Зачем рассказал? — хрипло протянул Дэрил. 

— Я так не могу. Он должен был узнать. 

— Зачем? Как это ему поможет? 

— Это был его ребенок. Он должен знать. 

— Нахрена? Он сам то еще лживое дерьмо. 

— По-твоему, он не заслуживает правды?

— Да! — рявкнул Дэрил. — А даже если заслуживает, лучше от этого никому не стало! Решил облегчить душу? Сходил бы в церковь или, я не знаю, к мозгоправу. Поверить, блядь, не могу. Ты в полной жопе. 

— Дэрил, — в голосе Рика сквозило холодное предупреждение. 

— Ты никогда не видишь, что происходит у тебя под носом. Шейн не святой. Думаешь, он трахнул твою жену один раз? Может, два? Пока ты был в Атланте, пока лежал в коме, все это время… 

— Он любил ее всю свою жизнь. Я не удивлен. 

— А если бы ты ее любил? По-настоящему? Он-то не знает, что ты… 

— Мой брак был фальшивкой. Я использовал Лори. Я всем все испоганил. Ей, Шейну. 

— Если Лори и Шейн так любят друг друга, почему сейчас не вместе, а?

— У Шейна есть Андреа. 

— Она ему нахрен не сдалась, и ты это знаешь. Тебя наебали, Рик, — Дэрил хмыкнул, — а ты сказал «простите». И знаешь, что? Если Шейн захочет подвинуть тебя в департаменте, а он теперь точно захочет, то рано или поздно узнает про тебя и Блейка. Вряд ли после этого тебе светит место шерифа, да и вообще значок копа. У тебя сын в колледже, а за него платить надо, забыл? 

— Слушай, я пытаюсь поступить правильно. Хоть раз в жизни. 

— Может быть, это не твое? Поступать правильно. 

Снова громко хлопнула дверь. Шаги на веранде. Кто-то шел к лестнице. Ниган поспешно поднялся и проскользнул в свою квартиру. Дверь оставил открытой. Свет не включал. 

Спустя минуту в проеме появился Рик. 

— Ты подслушивал? — без приветствия бросил он. 

— И тебе доброй ночи, Рикки, — Ниган блеснул улыбкой с кровати. 

— Сигаретами воняет. 

— И снова детектив Магнум² меня раскусил. 

— Можно остаться у тебя?

— С продолжением или без?

— Без. 

— Валяй. Все мое — твое. 

Пробормотав «спасибо», Рик на ощупь двинулся в сторону кухни. В глухом закутке зажегся свет. Со своей койки Ниган видел, как Рик принялся шарить по облезлым шкафам, даже заглянул в холодильник. Наконец он отыскал старенькую аптечку. В ней, кроме пластыря и аспирина ничего не было. 

— Что болит? — поинтересовался Ниган. — Жалуйся. 

— Есть антисептик?

— Водка в морозилке. 

— Пойдет. 

Ведомый любопытством, Ниган потрусил на кухню. Рик хозяйничал так, будто бы ничего особенного не происходило. На его лице красовалось несколько свежих синяков. Кровь из рассеченной брови текла по лицу и заливала глаз, который тоже выглядел хреново: весь красный и опухший. Джинсовая рубашка испачкана в грязи, кое-где — рваные дыры и пятна запекшейся крови. Под нижним веком и на носу два глубоких пореза. 

— Шейн постарался?

— Пустяки, — отозвался Рик. — Дай иглу. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что эту ночь Нигану придется коротать в компании заместителя шерифа, сидя на покосившейся табуретке и наблюдая, как тот, водрузив на низкий холодильник заляпанное зеркальце, сам зашивает себе бровь. Кровь хлестала не переставая. Рик ловко управлялся с погнутой иголкой и рыболовной леской. Сказал, что подобным трюкам учат в любой полицейской академии. Ниган подумал, что все это чушь собачья, и учат такому разве что в разведке или спецназе, а происходящее на его кухне — чистой воды самодеятельность. 

— Лед нужен, заместитель?

— Лучше принеси ополоснуться. 

— Оки-доки. 

Переступая через окровавленные салфетки, Ниган притащил таз. Рик умылся. 

— Надеюсь, Шейну досталось не меньше. Выкрутил ему яйца как следует, а? 

— Приложил о лобовое хорошенько. Выбил стекло. 

— Охренеть. 

Ниган восторженно присвистнул и отхлебнул из початой бутылки водки. 

— Итак, очередная сказка на ночь? — спросил он. — Поделишься с классом, что стряслось?

— Ты же и так все слышал. 

— Хочу подробности. 

— Перебьешься. 

— А ты наглый сукин сын, Рик Граймс. Подумываю, может, дать тебе пинок под зад. 

— Ну конечно, — Рик негромко рассмеялся и тоже глотнул водки. 

— Ладно, падай спать. Чистые шмотки нужны?

— Не думаю, что влезу. 

— В том-то и вся суть. 

Удивительно, насколько недалеким оказался Рик, раз так и не заметил, с каким восторгом Ниган глядел на обтянутый узкой майкой живот. На то, как крепко натянулись просторные пижамные штаны на бедрах. А эта задница, великолепная задница, из-за которой матрас под Риком проваливался с жалобным скрежетом пружин! Когда они улеглись, Ниган едва сдержался, чтобы не сжать в горстях выпирающую грудь. 

— Кто такой Блейк? 

— А ты все не уймешься? — хмыкнул Рик. — Филип… Он… Мы были близки. 

— Были? А сейчас? 

— Все сложно. Он политик. А может быть, он тоже просто тот самый человек, которого не стоило трахать. Как и у тебя. 

Ниган раздраженно закурил. Рик умел портить настроение, причем перед сном и внезапно. 

— Твой глаз надо закапать. Иначе будет отек. 

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Я был тренером по бейсболу у старшеклассников. Первая помощь при таком дерьме.

— Скучаешь? 

— По школе? Шутишь что ли?

— По детям. 

И тут Нигана прорвало. Он и сам не знал, отчего во рту появилось столько слов и какого черта им всем захотелось выплеснуться наружу. Он рассказал Рику все, от и до. О том, как его не принимали на работу из-за шумного Харлея, как не доверяли квалификации, а один раз чуть не поймали с поддельными документами на профпригодность. Как в учительской ему сделала минет методистка и как он сам гонял перевозбужденных подростков, прячущихся под трибунами на школьном стадионе, где они умудрялись не только сосаться, а еще и устраивать коллективные оргии. Однажды он даже нашел там резиновый кляп. А потом пришел черед Билли Бернштейна. 

Рик все выслушал. Он не пытался вставить ни словечка, а к середине истории гладил Нигана по волосам. Впервые за все время их знакомства Ниган заметил, какая мозолистая у Рика ладонь. На указательном пальце правой руки зарубцевалась глубокая вмятина. Ниган решил, что это от спускового крючка. Он почувствовал себя безумцем, которого утешает маньяк, расстрелявший половину Рино³. Может быть, он и был безумцем, одичал в этой глуши и не заметил, и единственным, кто мог его успокоить, оказался такой же безумный коп, с напрочь снесенной крышей после приключившихся с ним неудач. 

— У меня есть сын, — сказал Рик, когда рассказ про Билли подошел к концу. — Ему семнадцать. 

— И?

— Его чуть не изнасиловали. Тогда ему было тринадцать или четырнадцать. 

— Ой, да брось. Ты серьезно сейчас? Пошел ты, Рик. Пошел ты нахрен. 

Ниган поднялся с теплой груди и сгорбился на постели. 

— Ты не сможешь вернуться в школу, даже если выиграешь суд. Ты это понимаешь?

— Еще бы. 

— А я не смогу вернуться в департамент, если вскроется история с Филипом. 

— Ну и?

Ни с того ни с сего Рик рассмеялся:

— Какое счастье, что мы не встретились раньше. 

Они уснули, соприкасаясь локтями, а утром Ниган обнаружил курчавую голову у себя на плече. Рик отдавил ему шею. Сухие губы наждачкой царапали кожу, а горячее дыхание пускало тысячи мурашек. Изо рта у Рика пахло водкой. Его лицо — произведение искусства слепого скульптора: опухшее, красное, с раздутым глазом и кровавыми корками. 

Ниган дернул плечом:

— Вставай, заместитель, уже припекает. Проснись и пой, радость моя, проснись и пой. 

Майка, не подходящая Рику на размера два-три, а то и больше, задралась, и миру явился тот самый умопомрачительный живот. Тяжелый, загорелый, с мягкими скатами по обе стороны пупка и едва-едва напрягшимися мышцами. Живот поднялся и провалился — Рик глубоко вздохнул. Нигану захотелось его поцеловать. С каждым утром Рик нравился ему все сильнее. 

Всклоченные и пропитавшиеся кислым потом, они спустились к речке. Рик не стал переодеваться. Из-под резинки пижамных штанов торчали его аппетитные бока. Именно, что торчали — не висели. Весь он был какой-то упругий и лишь кое-где рыхлый. Его спина и плечи не уступали гладиаторским, как будто он с утра до ночи таскал по южным полям неподъемный плуг. Ниган замер поодаль и любовался. Рик чистил зубы речной водой, примостившись на пирсе. 

— А это что за…? — спросил он, кивнув на болтающиеся на веревочке кишки. 

— Будущие колбаски и сосиски. Давай, пошути про мою фиксацию на продолговатых предметах. 

— Купить в магазине не судьба или так не интересно?

— Полный цикл производства, слышал о таком, мудила? В ресторане за подобные блядские изыски с тебя бы содрали кучу бабла. А я, ваш покорный слуга, предлагаю полакомиться бесплатно. 

Сплюнув пену в реку, Рик довольно сощурился. 

— Хочешь сказать, ты делаешь сосиски для меня? Персонально?

— Так точно, сэр. 

— Какой же ты добряк, Ниган. Кстати, подходишь под психологический портрет классического растлителя. 

— Мне просто нравится твоя жирная задница, Граймс.

Их смех прервал резкий скрип тормозов и треск снесенной рабицы. На лужайку, роя шинами грязь, ворвалась машина с выбитым лобовым. По инерции тачку пронесло до самого берега, и остановилась она лишь благодаря мокрому песку, в котором с ревом забуксовала и заглохла. 

Из машины вывалился Шейн. Его рубашка была сплошь изрешечена дырами, на бритой голове — бурая мешанина после осколков. Нетвердой походкой он прошел шаг, а покачнувшись, закинул локоть на зеркало заднего вида. Он был либо пьян, либо слетел с катушек. 

— Рик! — крикнул он. — На пару слов. 

Хмурясь на бьющее по глазам солнце, Ниган молча смотрел, как Рик с понуро опущенной головой поплелся вслед за Шейном. Их фигуры быстро проглотил дремучий лес. 

______________  
1\. Цевка — насадка для мясорубки для изготовления сосисок или колбасы.  
2\. Детектив Магнум — главный герой сериала 1980-го года «Частный детектив Магнум».  
3\. Рино — город с множеством казино в штате Невада, располагает репутацией «города разводов».


	5. Chapter 5

Лес-лес-лес, будь проклят это дремучий лес, в который Ниган вбежал спустя полчаса, как густые заросли сомкнулись за спиной Граймса. Сначала он пешком рыскал по ветвистой чаще. Затем вернулся во двор, вскочил в свою разваливающуюся Хонду и медленно порулил по бегущей в гущине колее. Нихрена он не видел. Ни справа, ни слева, ни в зеркале заднего вида. Шейн с Риком как испарились. Нигде не мелькали пятна белой майки, ни одного кусочка кожи, такого броского и несуразного посреди темной зелени. 

Полчаса, целые полчаса Ниган оторопело глядел на покореженный внедорожник с выбитым лобовым. С ним уже приключалось подобное. Он помнил каждый раз, когда это случалось. По чьему-то замыслу он обладал нечеловеческим чутьем на вещи чудовищные и трагические. В такие моменты он замирал.

Точно так же он не решался войти в палату Люсиль: приборы еще не засигналили, а он уже знал, что спустя минут двадцать ее душа покинет тело. Он простоял под дверью все это время, а там, за створкой, Люсиль прощалась с жизнью. Она умерла в одиночестве: Ниган так и не дернул ручку — развернулся на каблуках и сбежал, а о смерти жены узнал по звонку из больницы. Точно так же он глядел на почтовый ящик, куда толстый Джозеф, как и всегда, бросил утреннюю почту. Обычно Ниган просматривал корреспонденцию за чашкой кофе, но в тот раз не стал. Откуда-то он знал, что именно этим осенним утром среди буклетов и листовок покоится повестка из суда по делу Билли Бернштейна. 

Подобных случаев набралось бы с десяток. И с Риком сегодня то же самое. Будь это просто потасовка двух оголтевших мужиков, Ниган бы поспешил вмешаться: поучаствовать или растащить — без разницы. Он бы среагировал моментально. Однако он не среагировал, а значит, Рик вляпался, и чем все это закончится — нет, Ниган о таком думать не станет, черта с два он пустит все на самотек. 

Ему хотелось закричать: «Рик! Рик!», позвать его, сигналя и вопя на весь лес. Вряд ли бы тот ответил. Нет, сэр, Рик Граймс не привык принимать руку помощи, разве что в тех случаях, когда помощь была весьма сомнительной. Дать себе подрочить в моменты семейных неурядиц — вот такое Рик Граймс, пускай и скрепя сердце, позволил. А спасти свою жизнь от чокнутого бритоголового маньяка — ох, вот тут заместитель шерифа оказался бы слишком гордым. 

— Блядство, — выругался Ниган, щурясь на непроходимые заросли. — Блядство, сплошное блядство!

И вдруг со стороны заброшенных сарайчиков донеслись голоса. Местечко это было с дурной славой: когда-то там изнасиловали приезжую девчонку. В эти сарайчики не заглядывала даже местная молодежь, да и зачем, если прятаться им не от кого и они были вольны заниматься любыми глупостями, какие только в голову взбредут. Родители, если таковые имелись, ничего им не запрещали. Поэтому Ниган незамедлительно вдавил педаль тормоза и выскочил из машины, а поразмыслив, прихватил покоящееся в багажнике ружье. 

На носочках и внимательно глядя под ноги, чтобы не наступить на сухую ветку, он подошел к сарайчикам вплотную. Выглянул на протоптанную делянку — никого. Голоса исходили из одной из построек. Ниган прошелся по периметру и заглянул в окно ветхого домишки у реки, где шумело на камнях быстрое течение. 

Внутри сарая было темно. Солнце едва-едва пробивалось сквозь запыленные окна. Ниган различил два силуэта. По-прежнему всклоченный после сна Рик облокотился на глыбу заглохшего бревнопильного станка. Шейн стоял к нему вполоборота и глядел в проем распахнутой настежь двери. Разговаривая, они бросали слова куда-то в пустоту и не встречались взглядами. Ниган напряг слух. 

— Что будем делать? — сухо поинтересовался Рик. 

Как ожидалось, в ответ Шейн промычал что-то нечленораздельное и злое. 

— Мы должны решить сейчас, — продолжил Рик. — Я не могу отпустить тебя домой в таком… состоянии. 

— Во-первых, никаких «мы». Во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что я собираюсь домой?

— Хочешь остаться? Зачем?

— Серьезно, блядь? Это тебя волнует?

— А как ты хотел? Мы не в старшей школе, все не утрясется само собой. 

— Вот именно, Рик, мы не в гребанной старшей школе. В старшей школе ты бы после такого не встал, — Шейн усмехнулся. — Хотя... Я помню, каким крысенышем ты тогда был. Даже тогда. Всегда что-то скрывал, недоговаривал. Черт знает, чего от тебя ждать. 

— Пока Лори не призналась, я считал, что ребенок мой. По правде говоря, я до сих пор так считаю. 

— С хрена ли?

— Потому что я был рядом. Всегда. Я чувствовал, как она впервые толкнулась, я убирал после Лори ванную во время токсикоза. Я подготовил спальню, игрушки, выбирал имя. Я был на УЗИ…

— Я тоже был на УЗИ.

— Ты вообще много где был! — рявкнул Рик. — Где тебе быть не положено!

— Например, в твоей долбанной постели?

— В моей долбанной жене!

В один момент оба подскочили друг к другу. Рик с силой повел плечом, отталкивая Шейна на шаг назад. 

— И что насчет моего сына? — прорычал Рик. — Что ты собирался с ним сделать? Какие были планы насчет Карла, а? 

— Это должна была быть моя семья! Моя, Рик! Не твоя! Ты отнял ее у меня, усек? Отнял в тот долбанный вечер, когда предложил Лори кольцо! Какого хрена ты вообще это сделал? Ты ее даже не любил! Ты украл ее, Рик! Слышишь?! Ты все украл и испоганил!

— Ты в своем уме? Это моя семья. 

— Разве что формально. Знаешь, а я ведь всегда чувствовал, что с тобой что-то не так... 

— Это не твое дело. Суть в том, что ты трахал мою жену, пока я валялся в коме и ходил под себя. В Атланте меня три раза чуть не грохнули, ну а ты, чем был занят ты? В моем доме. 

— Я спас тебя! Ты, тупой пидор, я спас тебя! 

Внезапно Рик схватил Шейна за ворот. 

— Да? Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не мечтал, чтобы я сдох? — процедил он. 

Шейн смолчал. 

— Так я и думал. 

Они снова разошлись по разным углам. Ниган поежился. Затишье не предвещало ничего хорошего. К тому же, у него затекли ноги, шею облепили комары. Ружье неумолимо оттягивало руку вниз. Хотелось закурить.

Минут двадцать ничего не происходило. Рик уткнулся лбом в грязную стену. Его плечи то вздымались, то опускались. Ниган мог считать его глубокие вдохи. Выдержка у Граймса была что надо. Сам Ниган в подобной ситуации давно бы выбил из Шейна все дерьмо. Как бы он ни вел себя с Люсиль… Позволять кому-то прикасаться к собственной жене? Нет, такое не пройдет. С ревностью медведя Ниган защищал свою территорию и все, что на ней находилось. И как медведь охранял свои владения из самых банальных побуждений: дома он кормился, спал и старел. 

Роль Люсиль была простой и сложной одновременно, ее можно было сравнить с повозкой, которую тащит на себе неутомимый вол. Убери повозку, и вол остановится. Тащить будет нечего, а весь пройденный путь мгновенно потеряет смысл. Вот Ниган и тащил жену за собой, не пропуская ни одной кочки. 

Люсиль была единственным зрителем пьесы его жизни. Она видела все. Не потому что была особенной — просто так вышло. Ниган вообще не улавливал в браке большого смысла, в браке не было любви романтической, в нем не было ничего пылкого, и любое влечение человека к человеку умирало в тот же момент, как кто-нибудь из супругов начинал задавать вопросы вроде «Ты не забыл, что в субботу стирка?» или «Где открывалка для консерв?». Любовь в браке — возведенные в абсолют рутина и терпимость. 

Наконец Рик подал голос:

— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? Ты всегда хочешь что-то чужое. 

Шейн по-бычьи ссутулился, будто собирался снести Рика ударом бритой головы. 

— Ты бы мог сделать Лори предложение хоть завтра. Но теперь тебе не интер… 

Договорить он не успел: Шейн сорвался с места, а схватив Рика поперек живота, повалил на пол. Завязалась драка. Рик задыхался под центнером живого мяса, что еще утром считал своим другом. Это мясо пыхтело, сопело, давило его и пыталось сжать руки на глотке. Рик отбивался. Они катались в пыли. Ниган покрепче стиснул ружье. Стрелком он был неважным, тем более, по движущимся мишеням. А его нынешняя мишень не просто двигалась — плясала. 

Вряд ли таким приемчикам учили в полицейской академии. Все это больше походило на уличную драку, подлую и без правил. Шейн ударил Рика в ухо, тот ответил пинком в пах. Ниган напряженно наблюдал за мешаниной рук и ног. Кто-то оказывался на вершине, кто-то падал на лопатки. Измазанные в щепках и черной пыли — уже не различить, кто где. Нигану подумалось, что эти двое давно ненавидели друг друга, просто не хотели замечать. Они дрались без единого слова. Ни ругательств, ни криков. Одно лишь натужное дыхание и глухой стук локтей о дощатый пол. 

У Нигана тоже был такой друг — Саймон. Они подрались из-за ерунды, и Ниган чуть не задушил его насмерть. 

— Отвали, Шейн! 

— Я урою тебя! — оседлав Рика, Шейн вцепился ему в горло. — Урою!

— От-вал-л-л-ли!

Рик хрипел и едва ворочал языком. Его раскрасневшееся лицо надувалось как огромный шар. 

— Хватит с меня этой херни, Рик! Я все видел, я все знаю! Пока ты лежал в коме, какого хрена к тебе приходил мэр Мейкона, а? Держал за руку, бормотал, чуть язык к тебе в рот не засунул. Неплохо смотритесь, голубки. Так что да, ты все украл, Рик! Тебе нахрен не сдалась твоя семья, не надо заливать. 

Размашистый удар пришелся под челюсть — Рик отключился. Из его рта плевком выскочила кровь. Шейн не раздумывал ни секунды: сразу же вскочил на ноги и принялся судорожно шарить по полкам. 

— К стене, — ровным голосом скомандовал Ниган, подскочив к распахнутой дверь сарая. — Оглох?

Шейн оторопело замер. В его руках, как член импотента, повисла короткая истрепанная веревка. 

— К стене. Шевели булками. 

— Приятель, а ты тут что забыл? — со смешком спросил Шейн. — Заблудился?

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? Нахуя тебе веревка, гений?

— Иди-ка ты домой, Ниган. 

Очевидно, Шейн его нисколько не боялся. Развязно, будто рисовался перед девками в баре, он навернул вокруг Рика неспешный круг. Руки в карманах, на лице самодовольная улыбка. Явно горд собой. 

— Встань к стене, мудак, не вынуждай меня… 

— А то что? Выстрелишь? — Шейн шумно втянул воздух между зубов. — Кишка тонка. 

— Уверен?

Довольно опрометчиво быть уверенным в ружье, которое не чистили и не смазывали со Дня Конституции 95-го. Не то чтобы Нигану было лень этим заниматься — он попросту не умел. Прицелиться в мушку, поставить на предохранитель — его предел в познаниях об обращении с огнестрельным оружием. Папочка так и не научил его, папочка, упокой господь его душу, свалил из дома после того, как Ниган научился говорить «пиф-паф» и до того, как смог взвесить пистолет в ладони. Давненько это было. Ниган уже не мог припомнить его лица. Иногда ему казалось, что вместо него было лицо вездесущей Люсиль, только с усами и выдолбленными в уголках губ морщинами. 

Ниган видал таких парней как Шейн. По правде говоря, он видал таких слишком много. В любой истории был какой-нибудь Шейн. Школьный задира, наглый мудила с кием наперевес, борзый говнюк, выжимающий под сто пятьдесят миль в час на трассе между пенсионерскими пригородами. Антигерой поневоле, вечное бельмо на чьем-то глазу. Того и гляди вытащит нож, чтобы вставить кому-нибудь в спину или в черепушку. Дурной характер, горячая голова. В паре с кем-то он всегда оказывался «тем самым сумасшедшим». Например, мистер умник и мистер чокнутый. Или мистер счастливчик и мистер тронутый. В нем была искра, была решительность, вот только дальновидности ни на грамм. 

Что он собирался делать дальше? Связать Рика и бросить в сарае? Или оттащить куда подальше, где тот сам издохнет? Может, припугнуть или сломать пару ребер? Черт знает. Наверняка, Шейн и сам не знал. Завел Рика в лес, чтобы со всем покончить, но плана так и не придумал. 

— Даю тебе десять секунд, чтобы решить: валишь или присоединяешься к Рику. 

— Бля, я все еще надеюсь, что вместо тебя со мной говорит твоя деменция, — Ниган уверенно вскинул ружье. 

— Десять. 

— Боевиков пересмотрел?

— Девять. 

— Будешь спрашивать, где детонатор?¹

— Восемь, — продолжил Шейн. 

— Пощадите его, Лорд Рейден, американская жизнь ослабила его разум, слишком много телевидения². 

— Семь. 

— Шейн, детка, если у тебя голова бо-бо… Они тебя починят… Они всех чинят…³ 

— Шесть. 

— Серьезно? Ты все еще считаешь, МакКлейн⁴? 

— Пять. 

— Да ну к черту, — хмыкнул Ниган, направляя дуло. — Расскажешь потом, где взял такую дурь. 

— Четыре. 

Осталось сосчитать от трех до одного. Ровно три секунды, которых хватило, чтобы Шейн с невероятной для его фигуры прытью отскочил в сторону. Раздался выстрел — пуля насквозь прошла через хлипкую деревянную стену. В ушах зазвенело. Оглушенный, Ниган дернулся к выходу. К его неприятному удивлению, Шейн последовал за ним. Все происходило быстро: толчок в живот, удар в плечо — Ниган едва не выронил двустволку. На таком расстоянии ружье превратилось в бесполезную палку. В патроннике остался один патрон. 

— Да свали ты уже! — крикнул Шейн и вцепился в приклад. — Свалил бы, ничего и не было б!

— Тебя попустило уже? Откуда здравые мысли?

Они толкались и пихались. Парочка безуспешных подсечек. Палец в спусковой скобе скрутило, еще чуть-чуть, и сломается. Ниган готов был поклясться, что слышал, как захрустели его суставы. Стояла сорокаградусная жара, руки были сплошь мокрыми, держаться дальше не было сил. В конце концов палец соскользнул на крючок. Еще один выстрел — тишина. Оба замерли. Шейн раскрыл рот, словно удивившийся петарде ребенок. Как по команде они посмотрели вниз. 

Задело Шейна. Из-за шока тот ничего не чувствовал, замер как статуя. От его джинсов на голени осталась лишь рваная тряпка. Расстояние, калибр или просто дурная удача — икру разворотило в клочья. Она была похожа на растерзанный безумным мясником стейк. По краям отпечатались черные пятна пороха, воняло гарью и железом. Вместе с джинсами на соплях болтался ошметок кожи. Его будто срезали тончайшим лезвием, настолько аккуратным и тонким он выглядел. Шейн сделал крошечный шажок назад — в бурой мешанине плоти показалась кость. 

— Охренеть, — пробормотал Ниган, а пока Шейн не очнулся, вырвал из его рук ружье и двинул прикладом промеж глаз. Тот свалился на колени и медленно, словно наконечник нефтяного станка-качалки, упал лицом в землю. — Охренеть. 

Кровь хлестала не переставая. Пришлось снять ремень и покрепче затянуть его над коленом. Весил Шейн не меньше тонны. Ниган едва смог втащить его обратно в сарай. Пригодилась та самая веревка. Неизвестно, когда подбитый решит очнуться и в каком настроении. Лучше перестраховаться. 

Закончив, Ниган присел на корточки рядом с Риком и легко похлопал его по щекам. 

— Эй, заместитель. Проснись и пой. Рик. Рик-гребанный-Граймс! Вставай, я твоего друга чуть не грохнул. 

— Что…? Ниган…? 

— Давай, дружище, вставай. 

— Шейн…?

— Пошевеливайся, иначе он гавкнется. 

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Ниган, — шатаясь, Рик встал на колени. — Дай руку. 

— Ну хоть не сердце. 

— Заткнись, — Рик с трудом поднялся и оглянулся. — А связал ты его зачем? Боже милостивый, что у него с ногой?

— Самооборона. 

— Ага, на суде будешь это плести. Черт… Он же коп… 

— Ты тоже. 

— Не уверен, что надолго. Шейн все знает обо мне и… 

— Блейке — мэре Мейкона?

— Мы вроде не в рупор разговаривали. То есть, ты был тут все это время и смотрел, как он меня вырубил?

Ниган пожал плечами:

— Охуенное было шоу. Он из тебя прям все дерьмо выбил. 

Ничего не ответив, Рик приблизился к Шейну и проверил его пульс. 

— А судя по твоему спокойствию, от которого, к слову, у меня очко поджимается, дерьма в тебе хватает, заместитель. 

— Помоги дотащить его до машины. Положим его на какое-нибудь одеяло и понесем. 

— Окей, — Ниган принялся рыскать по сараю. — Так… — он стряхнул пыль с брезента, прикрывающего валяющийся на полу металлолом, который некогда был пилами и тачками. — Какой план?

— Отвезем его в ближайшую больницу. 

Где-то в глубине души, а может, и не очень глубоко, Нигану хотелось, чтобы Шейн умер. Не потому что за пару дней он успел проникнуться к этому верзиле искренней неприязнью — просто его смерть показалась логичным развитием событий. С появлением Рика происходящее превратилось в приключение. Проблемы закручивались по нарастающей. Всем нутром Ниган чувствовал: что-то должно случиться. Что-то большое, значимое, огромнейшее происшествие. Они с Граймсом уже породнились и телами, и душами. Осталось только скрепить их связь преступлением — самой крепкой в мире веревкой. И все, никуда от него Рик Граймс уже не денется. Даже разбежавшись с ним в разные стороны, они навсегда будут связаны тяжелейшим в глазах закона проступком. 

Умри Шейн, какой чудесный вышел бы денек! Хотя и без того, надо признать, день был чудесным. Ниган выжимал из своего тарантаса максимум скорости, на которую только была способна подержанная Хонда двадцатилетней давности. Ветер бил в лицо и трепал волосы, солнце горячими лучами скользило по коже. Они вырвались из леса и мчали мимо пустых пастбищ. Иногда по пути встречались тощие коровы. Где-то далеко-далеко на линии горизонта поднимался в небо густой дым от пала прошлогодней травы на полях. Рик задумчиво глядел в окно. На заднем сиденье на каждой кочке подскакивал Шейн, все еще без сознания, но и без веревок. 

Рик щурился, и оттого его лицо приобретало тоскливо-мечтательное выражение. Из-за врезавшихся в углы глаз морщин казалось, что он вот-вот улыбнется. Умытый и переодевшийся, он все равно выглядел неважно. Еще бы, после двух драк. Надвинутая на глаза кепка не особенно спасала ситуацию. 

Руля одной рукой, Ниган легко ущипнул его за бедро. Рик вскинулся как после дремоты. 

— О чем задумался, ковбой?

— Придумываю тебе легенду, — ответил Рик. — Дашь сигарету?

— В нагрудном кармане. 

Рик пошарил по его рубашке и достал пачку. Все-таки сигареты с ментолом ему не шли. Рику Граймсу непременно надо было курить что-нибудь дешевое и вонючее. Вот тогда-то образ получился бы цельным. Ниган предложил бы ему «Эссе» или «Вест». 

— Думай быстрее, через минут пятнадцать будем в больнице. 

— Да тут и думать особо нечего. Обдолбался, подрался. Выстрел — несчастный случай. 

— А если он очнется и будет плести свою историю?

— Не будет, поверь. По сути, ты расскажешь правду. Если в больнице решат докладывать о пулевом ранении полиции, дашь мой номер. А если не спросят, — болезненно поморщившись, Рик достал бумажник, — оставишь медсестре щедрые чаевые. 

— Это сколько? Мне любопытны расценки. 

— Трех сотен обычно хватает. 

Ниган присвистнул:

— Что же ты мне утром на чай не оставил? Или красавчики не платят за секс?

— Теперь уж точно платить придется. 

Фыркнув, Рик откинул козырек и взглянул на себя в зеркало. Покрасневший глаз он так и не закапал, и теперь тот опух до состояния пельменя. Правда, на фоне развороченной скулы и синяков глаз — сущий пустяк. Рик подвигал челюстью, а скривившись от боли, щелчком закрыл козырек обратно. Вот так запросто. Будто ничего особенного не происходило, и они едут домой после заурядной драки на парковке замызганного бара. Нигану подумалось, что он бы хотел грабить вместе с Риком банки. Стратег и решала — из них вышла бы идеальная команда. Жаль, ограбления стали уделом торчков и канули в лету больше века назад. 

В больнице Ниган управился за час. Сбросил Шейна на поруки медсестер; их форма мало отличалась от формы официанток. Сунул девочке на приеме двадцатку, остальным — раздал три сотни. Напоследок ввернул частую в этих краях шутку про подстреленные яйца… Так странно: отчего-то в богом забытом городишке, распинаясь и отвешивая дамочкам поклоны с фирменными улыбками, он вдруг почувствовал себя живым. Как рыба, выпущенная обратно в воду. Видимо вранье и впрямь его родная стихия. 

Вернувшись обратно в машину, Ниган обнаружил, что Рик спит. Нежелание нарушать воцарившуюся идиллию оказалось столь велико, что Ниган наматывал круги до самого вечера. Один раз пришлось остановиться на заправке. Ниган купил освежитель-елочку, но в машине все равно воняло кровью. 

Возможно, всему виной легкое сотрясение. Или Рик просто вымотался. Как бы там ни было, обратно Ниган рулил аккуратно: не хотел будить Рика. Во сне тот выглядел умиротворенным, почти по-ангельски невинным. Так выглядят труженики, отбатрачившие двадцать часов где-нибудь на старомодной работе вроде сбора кукурузы или перегона стада. Такие спят глубоким сном и их ничего не тревожит. Остановившись на обочине где-то посреди бескрайнего нигде, Ниган тоже прислонился к окну и прикрыл глаза. Впервые за долгое время его тоже ничего не тревожило. 

_________  
1\. Фраза из фильма «Тёмный рыцарь: Возрождение легенды».  
2\. Фраза из фильма «Смертельная битва».  
3\. Фраза из фильма «Робокоп».  
4\. Джон МакКлейн — главный герой серии фильмов «Крепкий орешек».


	6. Chapter 6

Ниган бежал быстрее гончей. Протоптанная колея ныряла в сплетение корней, петляла между кочек, раздваивалась и соединялась с оленьими тропами, но главное — вела вперед, в самую гущу леса. Он давно оставил за спиной ветхие сарайчики, прячущие от посторонних глаз кровавые разводы и следы пороховой дроби. Домишко Тимми вместе с лодочным пирсом тоже остались далеко-далеко позади. 

Ниган всегда был отличным бегуном. И на поле, и от ответственности. Он и сейчас держал позиции по всем фронтам. Бежал стремительней ракеты. Быстрее, еще быстрее! Между деревьев замаячила вода. А вот и озеро, где на берегу должен был лежать кверху брюхом перевернутый внедорожник с выбитым лобовым. Справа заскрежетала тормозами машина. Прогремел выстрел. Стихло. 

Тяжело дыша, Ниган вырвался на приозерный луг и резко замер. Висящее за плечами ружье ударилось о взмокшую спину. Кто бы знал, что оно пригодится. Ниган и брать его сначала не хотел — Рик настоял. От нечего делать они три дня кряду стреляли по банкам. Ниган попадал в восемь из десяти, сам себе удивлялся. Что же, на зрение он никогда не жаловался. Руки не дрожали, разве что отдача у этой оглобли была неслабой — на груди осталась пара синяков. Рик сказал, что это дело привычки. Не то чтобы Ниган планировать продолжать уроки стрельбы, он и затеял их, чтобы Граймс мог хорошенько навалиться сзади, а потом трепетно, будто держал в руке котенка, водить по его пальцам, показывая, как правильно нажимать на спусковой крючок. 

— Ниган! — крикнул Рик, выбежав к берегу с другой стороны леса. — Видишь его?

— Нихрена! 

— Зайди с севера! Мне кажется, я что-то видел! Я обойду!

— Встретимся там!

Из выбитого окна внедорожника вывалилась игрушка-болванчик. Гавайская девушка с поясом из монеток. Налетел ветерок, и монетки задорно зазвенели. Ниган неторопливо добрел на покореженной машины. Внутри — осколки и кровь. Передняя дверца выбита. Следы отпечатались на мокром песке и спиралью уходили в лес. Похоже, Шейна неплохо потрепало. За дорожкой его подошв тянулась бурая ниточка крови. Ниган последовал за ней, но след оборвался в высокой траве. Все-таки придется двигаться на север. 

И ведь ничто не предвещало беды. Целую неделю они с Граймсом рыбачили, объедались, играли в карты, вместе купались и вместе засыпали. Мальчишки в телах сорокалетних. Пару ночей Рик заваливался в кровать практически голышом: из-за жары кожа под одеждой прела и пот саднил ушибы. Ниган не возражал — подставлял плечо, засыпая с чувством приятной тяжести в том месте, где курчавая голова устроилась на его руке. Влажные после душа вихры так и просились, чтобы накрутить их на пальцы. Рик засыпал первым. Ниган же блуждал прикосновениями по его телу, раз за разом находя новые шрамы — следы прошлого для бесконечной прелюдии. За это время они так и не потрахались. 

У них появилось много ритуалов, чтобы разделить их друг с другом. Самые банальные вещи: подсобить ковшиком в сломанном душе, накрутить снасти, пробежаться глазами по новостям за одной газетой, постирать в реке белье и все такое. Единственное, что Рик оставил за собой — визиты к Шейну. Он навещал его исправно два раза в день. В обед и ранним вечером. Всегда ездил один, а по возвращению ничего об этих поездках не говорил. 

Вчера их разбудил звонок из больницы: Шейн сбежал. Утром выяснилось, что пропал его внедорожник, тогда еще на ходу, пускай и без лобового. Рику много звонили в тот день. Сначала из округа местной полиции, где сверяли их с Шейном жетоны. Потом — бывшая жена. Судя по крикам в трубке, она билась в истерике. Но самым долгим был разговор с тем самым мэром Мейкона — одного из крупных городов штата Джорджия. 

И вот они здесь, ищут чокнутого Шейна Уолша. 

— Он впереди! Ниган! — голос Рика донесся из-за высоких кустов орляка. 

И снова бежать. Роя песок и ныряя под хлесткие ветки, Ниган устремился вперед. Ноги скользили на камнях. В ушах стучал пульс. Впереди замаячила красная футболка. Как принарядившийся к сезону охотник, Шейн будто специально надел броский красный. Самоуверенный мудак и впрямь не думал, что поменяется ролями с дичью. Сколько же в этом сукине сыне было сил! Он торопливо ковылял, не сбавляя темпа. 

— Стой, мать твою! — пророкотал Ниган. — Стой!

Куда там, Шейн даже не обернулся. Они выскочили на опушку, где лиственный лес переходил в хвойный. Ниган остановился. Ружье послушно легло в ладонь. Прицелиться, хорошенько бы прицелиться. Шейн не петлял. Видимо, не позволяла гордость. Нет, он пер по прямой как бык. Пара секунд, чтобы задержать дыхание. Ниган закусил губу. Мушка поползла вниз по широкой красной спине. Бедро или икра? Самонадеянно Ниган прицелился в икру. И снова выстрел. От неожиданности Шейн подпрыгнул и резко нырнул вбок. Спустя мгновение его фигуру поглотили густые заросли. 

— Блядство… 

Между голых сосенных стволов показалась машина. Серый Ниссан «Алтима» года так 2007-го. Обычно на таком мамаши возят первоклашек в школу или ездят за покупками в Таргет. Впервые Ниган видел, чтобы страшненький тяжеловесный седан, который заносило при любом повороте, гнали по беспощадному бездорожью. Блейк крутил руль как сумасшедший, и если бы Ниган не отскочил в сторону, то старый седан стал бы последним, что он увидел перед смертью. 

Вдруг тачка затормозила. Блейк что-то рявкнул в телефон и бросил его на заднее сиденье. Впереди замаячил Граймс. Его рубашка была сплошь мокрой. Рука спокойно лежала на кобуре с кольтом. 

— Филип, он свалил, — громко сказал Рик, кивая куда-то в сторону. — Поворачивай. 

С полминуты между ними происходила понятная лишь им двоим пантомима. В итоге Блейк дернул рычаг передач и аккуратно, почти не шелестя сухими ветками под колесами, двинулся дальше. Ниган вопросительно вскинул брови — Рик махнул ему, мол, следи за всем, а потом снова скрылся в папоротнике. 

Интуиция подсказывала — не вмешивайся. Ниган присел на корточки и, закурив, проследил взглядом за раскачивающимся кузовом Ниссана. О Блейке ему было известно немного, им еще не довелось перекинуться и парой слов. Можно сказать, первое знакомство случилось только что. Филип не удостоил его и взглядом. Рик предупреждал, что характер у достопочтенного мэра Мейкона так себе. 

В своем рассказе об отношениях с Блейком Рик был чрезвычайно сдержан. Впервые они свиделись девять лет назад в Мейконе: тогда Филип избирался мэром на первый срок, что не особенно радовало общественность, которая настойчиво пыталась поймать его на взятке. Весь процесс выборов сопровождался бурными волнениями. Свободных копов подтягивали со всех округов. Рик вызвался сам, как он сказал, со скуки. Что же, в Мейконе ему скучать не пришлось: за сутки перед выборами у копов произошло семь ротаций, и к тому моменту, как настал черед избирателям ставить галочку в бюллетене, Рика определили в полицейский кортеж. Больше никаких инструкций не давали, и по окончанию выборов Рик продолжил таскаться за власть имущими в роли сопровождающего. Он и сам не знал, кого охраняет: его делом было крутить руль намытой до блеска полицейской тачки и следить, чтобы под машины с государственными флажками не бросались протестующие. 

Под конец дня высокопоставленные господа направились на фуршет, конечно же, благотворительный. Рику предстояло высидеть до полуночи, а потом передать пост другой смене. Утром он мог отправляться домой. Ближе к десяти вечера метрдотель любезно вынес дежурящим полицейским кофе. Спустя час дала о себе знать малая нужда. Рик пересекся с Филипом в служебном коридоре. По несчастливой случайности Рик перепутал поворот, и вместо двери уборных уткнулся в глухой темный закуток, заставленный полками с запасной посудой. Там он снова увидел Блейка, теперь уже в компании молодого официанта. Они целовались. Рик развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь без единого слова. 

И уже по завершению смены, глядя на финальные салюты где-то в районе городской ратуши, он столкнулся с Блейком в третий раз. Пользуясь ажиотажем, тот незамеченным подбежал к полицейской машине, постучал по стеклу. У них случился короткий разговор. Сначала Филип предложил Рику денег за молчание, а когда тот отказался — бросил завуалированную угрозу. Рик пообещал молчание за просто так. Минут десять Блейк о чем-то раздумывал, в итоге сунул Рику визитку и сделал еще одно предложение — место в своей личной охране. Рик ответил «нет». На том и разошлись, а ранним утром Блейк возник на пороге оплаченного городом для приезжих копов мотеля. Они протрахались до полудня. Рик опоздал на служебный автобус. С тех пор на протяжении всех девяти лет Рик постоянно куда-то опаздывал. 

Серый Ниссан возвращался. 

— Ниган? — позвал Рик, выглянув из окна. — Иди домой. 

— На афтепати меня не приглашали? 

— Иди домой, дальше мы сами. 

Ниган дождался, пока седан не затормозит рядом. Рик выскочил из машины и упер руки в бока. 

— Иди домой, — тихо повторил он. — Нечего тебе здесь больше делать.

— Да брось, Рикки, я только вошел во вкус. 

— Я не знаю, чем все кончится. В любом случае ничем хорошим. Уходи. 

— А где Шейн? 

Блейк прокашлялся и зычно гаркнул: 

— Спасибо за службу. Дальше разберемся без тебя. 

— Пошел ты нахрен, — огрызнулся Ниган. — Мы не на параде, господин мэр. 

— Господи, Граймс, кто еще в курсе, что я здесь? — Блейк раздраженно вздохнул. — Сука! 

Скрипнула дверца багажника. Шейн вывалился на землю. С удивительной для его положения прытью он вскочил на ноги и, хромая, вдруг кинулся на Рика. Ниган и сам не знал, какого черта он снова схватился за ружье. Никто не успел опомниться, как Шейн тяжелым кулем упал в траву. Из его бедра, как в дешевых ужастиках, фонтанировала кровь. Ниган попал в сухожилие над коленом: вряд ли Шейн встанет в ближайшее время, если вообще когда-нибудь встанет. От этой мысли вспотели ладони и приятно защекотало в паху. 

— Похоже, я никуда не ухожу, — подытожил Ниган. — Кому-нибудь еще отхуярить ногу? Я уже профи. 

— Граймс! Грузи обоих своих дружков и поехали!

— Черт, надеюсь, Шейн успел застолбить место в багажнике. 

— Завали, — Рик спокойно щелкнул пряжкой ремня. — Лучше помоги перетянуть ему ногу. 

Устроившись на заднем сидении машины, Ниган был точно подросток, наблюдающий предразводную истерику родителей. Еще один восполненный Риком пробел, который, к слову, в два счета научил его разбирать и чистить многострадальную двустволку. Филип сосредоточенно рулил. В зеркальце Ниган видел, как плотно он сжимает челюсть. Рик подвинулся к окну. Расстояние между ними стало еще больше, целая пропасть звенящего молчания. 

— Что ты собираешься делать? — в конце концов спросил у Филипа Рик. 

— Шейн был у Лори, ты в курсе?

— Да. Он вообще много где был. 

— В том числе и в скаутском лагере Пенни. 

Рик со вздохом сжал переносицу:

— Как она? 

— Нормально. Его вывела охрана. 

— Мне жаль. 

— Еще бы тебе жаль! Блядь, Граймс, какого черта тут вообще творится? — Филип зло ударил руль. — Знаешь, куда еще заявился этот ублюдок? В «Мейкон-Пост». Ради Христа, у него была даже какая-то история. Он обрывал им телефоны весь день. Плел про нас с тобой всякую околесицу, пытался выяснить номер моей жены. Угрожал пойти во все газеты и тому подобное. 

— Что он наговорил?

— О, я давно купил «Мейкон-Пост», спасибо, что спросил. 

— Мы можем на секунду отвлечься от твоей карьеры и поговорить о чем-то более существенном? 

— Давай-ка я проясню для тебя всю ситуацию. У меня выборы в этом году. Если смогу победить в этой гонке, на следующей буду баллотироваться выше. Но вот незадача, мои рейтинги упали так низко, что теперь я буду оплачивать кампанию сам. Победив, верну спонсоров. Но знаешь, что точно не вернет мне долбанных спонсоров и деньги? Этот сукин сын в багажнике. Я достаточно ясно выражаюсь, Граймс?

— Ближе к делу. 

— Еще ближе? — Филип резко выкрутил руль, и Ниган едва не выронил из рук зажигалку. — Моя карьера будет окончена, твоя — тоже. Придется продать большую часть собственности, а чтобы раздать долги и вклады — обчистить все счета. 

— Ты бы не примчался сюда из-за денег. 

— Точно, я беру их из воздуха. 

Чем сильнее злился Блейк, тем явственней проступал его акцент, тоже южный, но такой не похожий на ленивое растягивание слов Граймса. Говор Рика был густым как засахаренный джем. Акцент же Филипа напоминал манеру речи Билла Клинтона с его подпрыгивающими гласными и глубоким клокотанием нижних октав. И если бы они оба крикнули «Хауди!», то Филип ухнул бы совой, а Рик растянул коротенькое слово на целый припев. 

— Когда все вскроется, тебя бросит жена. Она заберет Пении, и ты останешься ни с чем, останешься один, — Рик сказал это почти шепотом. — Вот почему ты приехал. Так что не будем о деньгах и твоей кампании. Вешай лапшу кому-нибудь другому. 

Филип меланхолично улыбнулся:

— Я должен был попытаться. Привычка вторая натура. 

Прокашлявшись, он продолжил:

— Этот парень, Уолш, он видимо болен. Даже если закрыть его в больнице, все равно какая-нибудь крыса что-то вынюхает. Я, конечно, купил «Мейкон-Пост», но кто-нибудь захочет слить историю коллегам в другое издание ради вознаграждения. Как бы там ни было, я не успокоюсь, пока этот умалишенный разгуливает где ему заблагорассудится. И да, я точно не хочу терять свои деньги. Вдруг Карл пойдет на магистратуру?

— Не начинай эту шарманку. 

— Я серьезно, Граймс. Даже шерифом тебе это не потянуть.

— Ты не будешь ни за что платить. Точка. 

— Брось, это же мои отступные. 

Ни с того ни с сего Рик вскинулся:

— Блядь, Филип, не заводи меня. Следи за дорогой, — он схватил руль и дернул вправо. — Через поворот глуши мотор.

В итоге они приехали на знакомую делянку с сарайчиками. Все еще пребывая в задумчивом помрачении, Ниган медленно выбрался из машины и хрустнул шеей. Рик распахнул багажник. Шейн так и не пришел в себя, валялся как позабытый в сумятице переезда чемодан, который обнаружили спустя неделю и теперь гадали, что именно в нем такого ненужного лежит, что его до сих пор не хватились. 

— Как его не перехватили местные копы? — поинтересовался Филип, наворачивая круги вокруг седана. Его черные джинсы были сплошь в грязи и пыли, несуразная полосатая рубашка, какие продаются в придорожных магазинчиках для дальнобойщиков, смялась до состояния пожеванной тряпки. Человека состоятельного в нем выдавала лишь обувь: добротные ботинки из настоящей кожи с тонкой мягкой подошвой. — Ты же диктовал его айди, жетон, приметы. 

Рик мрачно нахмурился. 

— Ему повезло, — ответил он. — По большей части, это все везение. 

— Как сукин сын сутки метался по всей Джорджии, а потом вернулся сюда, чтобы что…? Свернуть тебе шею? 

— Думаю, он поменял пару тачек в дороге, а свой внедорожник спрятал где-то здесь. 

— Он планировал вернуться, — заметил Ниган. 

— Сейчас все выясним, — Рик закатал рукава и склонился над багажником. — Подсобите кто-нибудь. 

Они перетащили Шейна в сарай и связанным усадили на бочку. Выглядел он не так уж плохо: щеки розовые, губы мокрые. Рик наложил жгут со знанием дела, рана почти не кровоточила. Шейна в чувство он тоже привел со знанием дела — хлесткой размашистой пощечиной. Тот дернулся на стуле, поворчал, но глаза так и не открыл. Тогда Рик вылил на него ушат холодной речной воды. Шейн захлебывающееся кашлянул и очнулся. С минуту он водил осоловевшим взглядом по присутствующим, пока не остановился на Рике. Как бешеное животное в клетке, он с силой дернулся на бочке — его держала удавка, второй конец которой был привязан к балке. Шаг влево, шаг вправо, и Шейн рисковал задохнуться, эдакий сидячий висельник, он быстро понял свое проигрышное положение, а потому затих. 

Рик присел перед ним на корточки. 

— Что ты творишь? — тихо спросил он. — Раскрой глаза пошире, давай, я проверю зрачки. Ты что-то принимал?

В ответ Шейн харкнул на него кровью. Его налитые глаза бешено вращались. Выпученные, это были глаза сумасшедшего. Зрачок то сужался, то расширялся, прожилки набухли и, казалось, вот-вот полопаются. Некоторое время он просто мычал. Из открытого рта стекала вязкая слюна. Ниган следил за его руками: Шейн незаметно крутил сдавленные веревкой кисти, но выбраться шансов не было. 

— Зачем ты вернулся? Шейн, я с тобой разговариваю! Давай. В темпе. Иначе истечешь кровью. 

— Граймс, оставь его, — вмешался Филип. — Дай ему осознать свое положение. 

— И ты здесь, — Шейн осклабился. — Ничего-ничего-ничего, я и с тобой разберусь. Я всех вас здесь! Всех! 

Рик снова ударил его по щеке, но эффекта это не возымело. 

— А тебя, гаденыш, первого! Чего ты удумал? Порешать меня тут, а? Хуй там! Вы меня, сукины дети, развяжете, очень скоро развяжете. И знаешь, почему? Тебя совесть заест, Рик. Из тебя преступник, как пуля из говна. Ты не сможешь, кишка тонка, ха! А я смогу. У меня рука не дрогнет. Я же лучше тебя, Рик. Я буду лучшим мужем, лучшим отцом. Черт возьми, я буду даже лучшим шерифом. Ну а твой ебарь, он тоже получит заслуженное, поверь мне. Все всплывет, Рик, все. Секретов не бывает, и ты прямое тому подтверждение. 

— Так, завязываем, — Филип протянул Нигану руку за сигаретой, но тот проигнорировал жест. 

— Завязываем, а? Че сказал твой бойфренд, Рик? Хочет «завязывать»? Нихуя у вас не выйдет. Рик не позволит меня кокнуть. Я же, как-никак, его брат, лучший друг. Да, Рик? Классная, мать его, шутка! 

У Нигана был свой лимит терпения, который он исчерпал еще сидя в Ниссане. Без предупреждения он с силой пнул бочку — Шейн с диким смехом завалился на бок. Снова открылось кровотечение. А он так и лежал, дыша в пыльный пол и глядя лишь в одну точку — на Рика. 

— Нельзя просто взять и кокнуть копа, Рик! Я — коп! Вы уже никак не отмоетесь. Вы будете мне платить за каждую пулю. Андреа юрист, забыл? Она найдет вас и выдоет все до последнего цента. Что ты скажешь моей невесте, а? Вам всем пиздец, твоей семье пиздец. И твоей тоже, мэр. 

Завязалась короткая потасовка. Филип схватил Шейна за волосы, пнул пару раз в живот. Тот заливался смехом, никак не затыкался. Ниган не знал никаких наркотиков, что могли бы сотворить такое с человеком. Шейн Уолш слетел с катушек, что-то в нем сломалось, какой-то рычажок выпал из механизма, выпал и потерялся, его уже никак не вернуть назад, как не завязать порванную струну, чтобы инструмент звучал как раньше. 

— Мы можем отправить его в больницу, — предложил Рик, когда Филип оставил пленника в покое. — Куда-нибудь подальше, где и документов не спросят. А как придет в себя, купишь его. 

— А его невеста? С ней что делать?

— Не знаю. 

— И как долго его держать? Год? Два? До старости? Он болен, Граймс. 

— Ты не врач. 

— Окей. Какие еще предложения? 

Шейн снова зашелся смехом:

— Я ж вас всех урою. Тебя, мэра, твоего нового дружка… Урою Лори и Карла. Всех. Ты их всех закопал, Рик!

— Да завались, — рявкнул Ниган. — Голова уже трещит. 

— Тебе нихрена не сойдет с рук, Рик! Никому никогда ничего не сходит с рук!

Не выдержав, Ниган аккуратно стукнул Шейна прикладом. Наконец-то тишина. 

— Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарил Филип. — Оставишь нас ненадолго?

— Нет, давай-ка мы с тобой отойдем, господин мэр. Рик, я украду твоего красавчика ненадолго. 

Они с Филипом спустились к реке. Тот раздраженно постучал каблуком по камню, засунул руки в карманы, потом высунул. Для Нигана было очевидным, что Филип приехал сюда самолично с одной целью — покончить с Шейном Уолшем навсегда. Немногословный политик — таких не бывает, у этого брата слова не заканчиваются никогда, они всегда знают, что сказать и где ловко ввернуть громкую фразу, и замолкают они, только когда хотят как можно быстрее приступить к делу. Да, Филипу было явно невтерпеж. 

— Нас так и не представили. Я — Филип Блейк. 

— Ниган. 

Они обменялись осторожным рукопожатием. 

— Так… О чем-то хотел поговорить?

— Скажи-ка, мэр, что насчет небольшой сделки?

— Например?

— Я решу твою проблему с Уолшем, а ты поможешь мне с одним делом. 

— Каким? 

— У тебя есть связи в Вирджинии? У меня там скоро суд, поэтому… 

Ниган вкратце обрисовал ситуацию с Билли. Под конец истории Филип задумчиво посмотрел на реку. Его губы растянулись в неуверенной улыбке, будто он не знал, как на все это реагировать. Чушь, конечно. Он, скорее, не спешил давать обещаний. 

— Мы и так уже все повязаны, — Ниган пожал плечами. — А это мой членский взнос. 

— Хорошо. Если других вариантов не будет, Шейн за тобой. 

— Постарайся, чтобы мое дело не дошло до суда. Мы договорились?

— Да. 

— И уведи Рика куда-нибудь. 

Кивнув, Филип взял сигарету из протянутой пачки. 

— В одном Шейн прав, — он кашляюще выдохнул дым, — никому и никогда ничего не сходит с рук.


	7. Chapter 7

Вырыть могилу — дело непростое. Двое здоровых мужиков могут потратить на это в лучшем случае часов пять, в худшем — пару дней. Ниган не был знатоком, помнил лишь, что с ямой для своего умершего пса Бадди он провозился три дня кряду. Огромная была псина, сенбернар с помесью какой-то овчарки. Весила эта сволочь под триста фунтов — даже больше, чем необъятная мамаша самого Нигана, бедра которой едва втискивались в дверной проем. Что по виду, что по обхождению Бадди недалеко ушел от родительницы: лохматый, теплый, по-тупому добрый и гавкучий. Некогда его лучший друг, а теперь горка костей на заднем дворе разрушенного сыростью отчего дома на северной границе Вирджинии. 

Рик копал умело и в одиночестве. Ему, наверняка, было не впервой. Ниган пришел к такому выводу, когда Рик принялся обстоятельно загружать Ниссан инструментами: совковая лопата, лом, парочка бревен, топор, фонарь и рабочие перчатки. Руководствуясь не самой актуальной картой окрестностей, он сам выбрал место для могилы. Филип молча довез их по навигатору. Шейн с мешком на голове раскачивался на заднем сидении как болванчик. 

Прибыв к тупику заброшенной дороги, они побрели на запад, и к тому моменту, как Рик выдолбил в земле трехфутовую яму, солнце медленно ползло к горизонту. Все кругом окрасилось в красный, а погодя на лес опустились светлые голубые сумерки. Казалось, жизнь замерла и наблюдала за их страшным делом. Стояла гнетущая ватная тишина. Птицы не пели, бурлящая река осталась за широким пролеском. До самой ночи небо коптил столб дыма, поднимающийся с лесопильной делянки — от сарайчиков остался лишь пепел. 

Мизансцена — глубоко фантасмагорична. Взмокший от пота Рик, Шейн — на земле, с обращенным на собственную могилу взглядом. Иногда безмолвие прорезал звонкий скрежет лома или стук топора — Рик корчевал камни и корни. Горы сухой, пахнущей разнотравьем земли высились по обе стороны ямы, и чтобы они не падали вниз, Рик подпер их бревнами. Его руки без устали взмывали вверх и вниз, он копал с упорством ропухи. 

Ниган наблюдал издалека: Рик отогнал их от могилы бессвязным бормотанием. Видимо, в пути он наконец понял, что они собираются сделать. Может быть, он взялся копать сам, чтобы потянуть время, а может, это были последние почести лучшему другу. 

Глядя на свою могилу, Шейн не переставал хорохориться, правда, иногда его гордая осанка рушилась, он скрючивался, мотал головой и мычал, а потом вновь вскидывался как отпущенная тетива. Наблюдая за его муками, Ниган ощутил ликование. Оказавшись так близко к смерти, более того, став ее орудием, он не мог дождаться, чтобы продемонстрировать свое злое пренебрежение к жизни. Наконец-то он контролировал смерть, все пройдет быстро и гладко, никакого тебе затянутого угасания на больничной койке: бац, и конец, дело сделано, ни похорон, ни траура. 

А что до Рика… Рик-Рик-Рик — острый укол по совести. На него было больно смотреть. Еще несколько часов, и он закопает в горячих недрах здешних лесов немалый кусок своей жизни. Все плохое и хорошее что он помнил о Шейне, должно будет кануть в лету. Их деньки беззаботной юности и легкомысленной молодости, детские клятвы на крови, разделенные пополам карманные деньги и женщина по имени Лори. Приведенный в исполнение закон братоубийства¹, когда один убивает другого во избежание переворота и смут. 

Филип сидел рядом на пригорке с видом безучастного зрителя. Он пил, но как-то неспешно, будто действительно наслаждался крепким вонючим пойлом. Иногда он молча протягивал бутылку — Ниган отрицательно качал головой. Его интересовало другое. 

— Зачем его убивать, раз ты купил газету? — спросил он в конце концов. 

Филип устало вздохнул: 

— Все не так просто. 

— Да ну?

— Купить газету — не значит заткнуть всем рот. Вот, например… Представь два заголовка: «Водитель автобуса сбил пьяную девушку» и «Пьяная девушка стала причиной ДТП». Есть же разница, правда?

— Короче, проблема в подаче. 

— А главное — в огласке. Пускай уж не будет ни девушки, ни автобуса. 

— Кардинально, — подытожил Ниган. — Других вариантов нет?

— Что, идешь на попятную? 

— Зато ты как-то легко согласился. Каждый день выпадает кого-то порешать?

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Что-то ты не договариваешь, мэр. 

— Зато у тебя, смотрю, душа нараспашку, — Филип презрительно улыбнулся.

— Я бы был повежливей с парнем, которому выпала честь хранить твои грязные секретики.

— Чего ты ждешь? Великих откровений? Незнакомцу?

— Этот незнакомец собирается кокнуть твою главную проблему на повестке дня, мудила. Мне нужно знать подводные камни. Рано или поздно с нас спросят, и если припечет… Ну, ты будешь первым, в кого я изящно ткну пальчиком, не сомневайся. 

Вернув такую же неприятную улыбку, Ниган отнял бутылку и отхлебнул. 

— Еще есть шанс запереть Шейна в клинике, — заметил он. — Так в чем проблема? 

— Чтобы у тебя не оставалось иллюзий… Шейн уже пытал удачу, заявился ко мне еще до госпитализации Рика, когда… 

— Когда ты облажался с французским поцелуем, — закончил Ниган. — И чего хотел? 

— Денег. Видимо, что-то подозревал и рассчитывал сорвать куш. Не вышло. 

— Рик в курсе?

— Мы об этом не говорили, но он не дурак, чувствовал, что что-то случилось. Тогда я послал Шейна к чертовой матери, сказал, мол, Рик мне служит верой и правдой, а я его в свой кортеж и сопровождение приглашал регулярно, наше обычное прикрытие. Через неделю с того инцидента я предложил Рику стать крестным моей дочки. Собственно, я и так хлопотал, чтобы Пенни с Карлом ездили в один летний лагерь, конечно же, в местный, это же так патриотично. 

— И чем все кончилось?

— Рик крестил Пенни, я иногда виделся с Карлом, приглашал его в мэрию, водил по библиотеке и все такое, пока ему было интересно. Потом он подрос, но Рик был против дорогих подарков. У меня до сих пор в кладовке валяется какая-то приставка, уже устарела, наверное. 

— О, да ты, блядь, рассчитывал на семейные барбекю по выходным. 

— Почему бы и нет? Моя жена души в нем не чает. Сама уговаривала его перейти в мою личную охрану. 

— Женушки потягивают коктейли, а вы трахаетесь в домике садовника? Нихуевые привилегии у твоей личной охраны. 

— Рик отказывался от должности. Всегда. 

— Могу его понять. 

— Да? — усмехнулся Филип. — А я вот не могу. 

Спустя пару часов Рик закончил копать. Филип к тому времени прикончил бутылку, но так и не захмелел. Сукин сын умел пить, наверняка был звездой на своих политических банкетах, вот у кого в нужный момент язык за зубами, такого парня не раскрутишь на откровенность, понадобится бутылки три, не меньше. Даже удивительно, как молчун Рик умудрился так глубоко всковырнуть ему душу. 

Хотя какой там захмелеть! Адреналин буквально кипятил кровь. Ниган уже и не вспомнит, когда в последний раз мыслил так ясно и четко. Все ненужное, вся мишура, волнения, сомнения — все спряталось в туман. Его ничего не терзало, ни в чем он не сомневался. В отличие от Рика. Тот сначала бросил лопату, затем опять схватил. Подойдя к Ниссану, выключил фары, а очутившись в кромешной тьме ночного леса, включил их снова. Усевшись на сиденье водителя, он опустил голову на руль и слепо шарил в бардачке. Наверное, искал сигареты. 

Филип сел в машину и принялся уговаривать его «сходить погулять». Все дверцы остались открытыми, и Ниган прекрасно слышал перепалку. Тусклая лампочка над приборной панелью освещала их лица, как музейная подсветка — жуткие маскарадные маски. 

— Это мое дело! — вскинулся Рик. — Мое! Я сам. 

И как после этого господин мэр надеялся, что Рик Граймс променяет значок полицейского на место в личной охране, для Нигана осталось загадкой. На что Филип надеялся? Он предлагал Рику пожизненно стать своей тенью, хотя им двоим было тесно даже в бескрайних дебрях. 

— Граймс, не глупи. Сходи проветрись, на что тут тебе смотреть?

— Давай проясним, как все будет, — Рик нашел смятую пачку «Салема» и закурил. — Я делаю свое дело, мы все обо всем забываем, а ты сразу же катишься к себе домой в Мейкон и никогда не возвращаешься. 

— Шейн — в первую очередь, моя проблема, поэтому… 

— Именно. Шейн — _твоя_ проблема. И знаешь, почему именно, блядь, твоя? Потому что он мешает только тебе. Твоей жизни. Твоей долбанной идеальной жизни, которая никогда не изменится. Мой сын вырос, Филип, моя жена ушла от меня. Ну а ты? Еще один срок, еще одни выборы. Это никогда не закончится, не заговаривай мне зубы, не надо. Я устал ждать тебя, устал прикрывать, прятаться, плести небылицы про свои несуществующие заслуги перед мэрией Мейкона — города, где я даже не живу! Шейн — мое последнее тебе одолжение. На этом мы в расчете. Все вернется на круги своя, живи по-старому, но меня больше не впутывай. Мы закончили. 

— Вот так просто? Девять лет псу под хвост?

— Нам стоило порвать еще раньше. 

— Даже так?

— На что ты вообще рассчитывал, когда приехал сюда?

— Так, все, поговорим как остынешь, — отмахнулся Филип. — Но что б ты знал… 

— Иди к черту. 

Филип терпеливо продолжил, уже с большим нажимом:

— Что б ты знал, Шейн уже не первый раз устраивает балаган. Не второй и не третий. Последние лет пять он меня изводит своим шантажом. Что? Сюрприз? Вот тебе и лучший друг. Ничерта это все не закончится, пока от него не избавишься. Я ему однажды даже денег дал, Граймс! Не нужны ему деньги, понимаешь ты или нет? От него не откупишься, не отмажешься, не… 

— Я все прекрасно понимаю! 

— Нихрена ты не понимаешь. 

— Шейн даже не потрудился надеть презерватив, пока трахал мою жену. Не нужны ему деньги, ему ничего не нужно и Лори не нужна, — Рик выдохнул дым. — Он всегда таким был, еще со школы. Доставал всех и каждого, а если дать ему отпор, доставал с новой силой. Ты не знаешь его так, как я. 

— Поэтому не стоит тебе пачкать об него руки. 

— Как раз поэтому и стоит. 

Их перепалке не было ни конца ни края. Разговор шел по кругу. Одни и те же аргументы, претензии, ругательства и фразы. Ниган не мог перестать слушать. Каждый раз в разговоре он улавливал новые подробности, история троицы обрастала множеством нюансов. Казалось, спор собирался длиться вечность. И все-таки Ниган слушал. Иногда его подмывало схватиться за лопату и кончить Шейна самому, как договаривались. Он даже пару раз вертел в руках черенок. В эти моменты он ловил на себе взгляд Блейка: обманчиво мягкий, из-под полуприкрытых век, так кот смотрит на выпотрошенную птицу перед тем, как съесть. О, Ниган прекрасно знал этот взгляд, частенько видел его в зеркале.

Что-то тут было нечисто. Ниган решил подождать, а главное — послушать тех, кто прекрасно понимал друг друга и без слов. 

Он оказался не единственным, кто обратился в слух. Шейн, удивительно спокойный и без кляпа, так не проронил и слова. Теперь он сидел с опущенной головой, его колени дрожали от напряжения, одежда прилипла к взмокшему телу. По вискам струился пот. На него садились комары и мухи, будто бы он уже мертв, успел остыть и пропитаться влекущими падальщиков миазмами смерти. Мужество покидало его. 

Ниган поднялся, чтобы взглянуть на Шейна поближе. Он прошелся до противоположного края вырытой могилы и присел на корточки. Их разделяла огромная яма. Шейн на него не взглянул — все так и пялился в землю. Его челюсть ходила ходуном, он дрожал, а зубы сжал так крепко, что посинели губы. Его лицо стало землистым, проступили следы оспин и морщины. Он чувствовал, что скоро умрет, пытался подготовиться, но никак не мог переварить эту мысль. От ожидания его размазывало о землю. 

— Отойди, — вдруг раздался голос Рика. — Встань подальше. 

Ниган нехотя повиновался. Рик и Филип выбрались из машины. Ниган встал на облюбованном пригорке, как на зрительской трибуне. Перед ним — три спины. Две прямые, а одна — самая дальняя — сгорбленная. Шейн беззвучно плакал. Ну вот и все. 

Рик достал револьвер, прицелился. Было сложно проследить траекторию длинного блестящего ствола. Послышался щелчок, но какой-то глухой, совсем не похожий на взводимый курок кольта. Из оружия у них была еще та старая винтовка. Сейчас она вдруг оказалась в руках у Блейка. Они нажали на спусковые крючки одновременно. Раздались выстрелы. Творилась какая-то чертовщина. Пули свистели совсем рядом с Шейном. Одна попала в ствол дерева, другая — ввинтилась в землю рядом с его ногами. Стоял грохот, не уступающий грому. В небо взметнулись птицы. Оглушительные раскаты выстрелов гнали их все выше и выше. Все стихло, лишь когда кончились патроны. 

Спрятав револьвер, Рик приблизился к Шейну. В руках мелькнул нож. Пара взмахов, и веревки на руках и ногах лопнули. Шейн упал как подкошенный. Рик процедил ему что-то в ухо. Никто не расслышал. Филипу вообще было плевать: он собирал инструменты и грузил их в багажник. 

В какой момент эти двое успели сговориться? 

— Ниган, — позвал его Рик. — На пару слов. 

Ноги пружинили от земли. Все ощущалось странным. Ниган оказался в центре жестокой и вместе с тем тонкой аферы. Он был восхищен и зол одновременно. Все чувства снова спутались. Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся насвистывать песенку. Гильзы в траве весело блестели в свете фар как драгоценные камни. 

— Сбрось в яму и прикопай до колена. 

Ниган шутливо отдал честь, так и не прекратив свистеть. Прикопать так прикопать. Шейн валялся перед ним целехонький. Он обмочился. Челюсть больше его не слушалась, щелкала страшным речитативом. Ниган потянул его за руки — тот не сопротивлялся и упал в глубокую яму точно куль с песком. Наверное, Шейн думал, что уже мертв и все ему чудится. Он так и лежал на спине, бездумно уставившись в черное небо, ничего перед собой не видя и едва ли слыша. Земля сыпалась ему на ноги, пригвождала все крепче и крепче. Веселый могильщик напевал свою песенку, а песенка Шейна, без сомнения, была уже спета. Этому парню точно конец. Даже если выберется и не подохнет от гангрены в дважды простреленной ноге, уже никогда не станет прежним. Воспоминания о смерти, которая не случилась — это навсегда. 

— Ниган, мы уезжаем, — Рик завел мотор. — Садись. 

На этот раз его удостоили местом рядом с водителем. Филип расслабленно вытянулся на задних сидениях. Он прикрыл глаза и делал вид, что дремлет под умиротворяющий ритм качки. Развалился как долбанная Венера Кабанеля². Рик поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида. Нигана это раздражало; он выключил свет в салоне. 

Установленное между ними тремя доверие было слишком шатким. Никто не решался заговорить. 

С первыми лучами рассвета они вырвались на настоящую дорогу. Рик тихонько включил радио — поймал на середине балладу Таунс Ван Зандта³. Щурясь на подернутое розовой дымкой небо, он принялся мягко постукивать по рулю. 

— Это долгий путь… — едва слышно затянул Ниган. 

Рик неопределенно хмыкнул. 

— Никак не пройти и уже не спасти…— подхватил он. 

— Душу мою ранним утром. 

Филип отозвался громким урчанием живота. Они не ели со вчерашнего дня. Впереди замаячила старая покореженная заправка. Ниган уверенно кивнул: он знал это местечко, до девяти часов старик-хозяин уходил на рыбалку, и они смогут поесть в уединении. К тому же, бензин почти на нуле. 

В итоге Ниган набрал полный пакет еды. Вместе с ним в крошечный магазинчик проскользнула стайка прикормленных дворняжек. Неоднократно скупляясь тут ранним утром, Ниган был в курсе установленных порядков. Он честно отсчитал деньги и позвенел мелочью о прилавок, иначе псы начнут лаять и бросаться, а он никуда не уйдет. В нижнем ящике под кассой — коробка с черствыми печеньями. Ниган бросил парочку для острастки, и стая расступилась перед дверью. Путь открыт. 

— Что на завтрак? — тут же поинтересовался Рик. 

Оторвавшись от созерцания табло на ржавой бензоколонке, Филип закатил глаза.

— Тебе ли не все равно, Граймс? — он красноречиво вскинул брови. — Смотрю, макароны с сыром вернулись в меню?

— За себя переживай. 

— Я в хорошей форме. 

— Поэтому берешь политтехнологов со знанием «Фотошопа»? 

Ниган фыркнул:

— Тише, девочки, не ссорьтесь, папа всех накормит. 

Их завтрак был торжеством нездорового питания. В выкорчеванной из булок сердцевины аккуратными рядами выстлались плавленый сыр, консервированный перец, щедрые куски ветчины, свежие огурчики и толстый слой майонеза, щедро приправленный раскрошенными чипсами. Увидев это, Филип с отвращением скривился, и Нигану пришлось демонстративно струсить с его бутерброда чипсы, заменив их на увядший лист салата. Это не особенно удовлетворило притязательную персону: взяв бутерброд, Филип скрылся в машине, чтобы с видом крайнего омерзения поглотить его в гордом одиночестве. 

Нигану было все равно: он наблюдал, как Рик облизывает пальцы. Чистое блаженство. 

Что было в Граймсе удивительно, так это как он любил поесть и при этом вспоминал о потребности питаться, только если кто-нибудь подсунет ему тарелку под самый нос. Он с той же легкостью забывал о нуждах своего тела, с какой же предавался гедонизму. Ниган причислял его к той редкой породе худеющих людей, у которых в голове не работает встроенный калькулятор калорий. Рик и знать не знал, сколько лишнего дерьма он поглощает вместе с сальной ветчиной. Мир его пищевых пристрастий был по-первобытному прост: он все делил на полезное и неполезное по тому лишь признаку, что полезное было рукотворно, а неполезное — расфасовано, упаковано и готовилось пять минут в микроволновке. Он был свято убежден, что жирнючая домашняя лазанья в сто крат богаче витаминами, чем замороженные овощи, и что сладкий, с четырьмя ложками сахара холодный чай куда благотворней скажется на его здоровье и фигуре, чем диетическая кока-кола. 

— Нравится? — поинтересовался Ниган. 

— Сочетание высший класс. Перец и огурцы, просто… — Рик не нашел слов и с энтузиазмом отхватил полбутреброда. 

— Дома еще мои заготовки на веревке болтаются. Надеюсь, сукин сын Тимми не добрался до фарша. 

— Кстати, что это будет? Сардельки или колбаски? 

— Сосиски. Мертворожденные. 

Повисла пауза. 

— Бля, — Ниган тяжело вздохнул, — прости, я не… 

— Все в порядке. Джудит... Она... родилась живой, ее легкие расширились, а потом она захлебнулась околоплодной жидкостью. У Лори в тот момент открылось сильное кровотечение, и спасти их обоих не получилось. Ребенок умер почти сразу, без шансов. 

— Такое дерьмо не должно случаться с детьми. Они еще не успели наворотить делов, чтобы их расхлебывать. 

— Звучит, как будто ты веришь в загробную жизнь или великое провидение. 

— Ага, разве что как местные индейцы. 

— Тут когда-то жили маскоги⁴, да?

— Они самые. Верили, что после смерти их ждет чудо-страна, где нет белых, хлеб ничего не стоит, а в прериях пасутся жирные как твоя задница бизоны. Такая загробная жизнь мне подходит. 

Рик улыбнулся в бороду: 

— Пошел ты.

После трапезы пришло время прощаться с Филипом. Все прошло сухо и почти без слов. Вскорости Ниссан скрылся за ныряющей с холма дорогой. Вместе с ним исчезло и спокойствие. Потеряв Филипа из виду, Рик тут же метнулся на обочину. Его рвало. 

Бледный, всклоченный и потный, он свалился на траву и, стоя на коленях, извергал все, что съел. Ниган присел рядом. Его самого пока что ничего не волновало. Внутри было пусто, тело объяла приятная легкость. Вряд ли надолго, и все же таким удивительно живым он себя не чувствовал уже очень давно. 

— Боже… — Рик вытер рот. — Дай мне... 

Ниган протянул ему бутылку и сразу — сигарету. 

— Почему не свалил вместе с Блейком? — негромко спросил он. 

— Я же сказал, между нами все. Конец. 

Кузнечики разразились пронзительными трелями как аплодисментами. 

— Что так, заместитель? Вы неплохо спелись. Признаться, я поражен, очарован и охуел.

— Брось. Мне ему больше нечего дать, нечего предложить. 

— У него и без тебя есть все.

— И это «все» он со мной уже не разделит. Никогда. 

— Слушай, Блейк засунул себе серебряную ложку в жопу, а ты смотришь ему в рот. Он и не собирался жить с тобой долго и счастливо, тебя кинули, Рикки, смирись и подотри соплю. Поднимай, блядь, свою милую задницу и вперед, нам миль шесть ебать ногами эту долбанную дорогу. 

Рик хмуро уставился на протянутую ему ладонь. С несколько минут он молчал, а потом вдруг, как обычно, ни с того ни с сего разразился хриплым задыхающимся смехом. Бог свидетель, у Нигана случилось дежавю. Как и в первую ночь, которую он разделил с Риком на обделанных матрасах и с безрадостными разговорами, этот полный облегчения смех накинулся на него прилипучей заразой. Губы предательски задрожали, он крепился как мог, даже ногой затопал, и все равно не выдержал — улыбнулся. 

— Вставай уже, гаденыш. 

— Серебряная ложка в жопе? Что это, черт возьми, значит?

— А я уже почти забыл, что ты из деревни...

— У тебя, кстати, на ботинке, — поднявшись, Рик с ухмылкой кивнул на сочную кляксу рвоты прямо на мыске. 

— Спасибо, блядь, большое. 

Пихаясь и бросаясь непотушенными окурками, они поплелись по пустой дороге. 

— А знаешь, что? — внезапно подал голос Рик. — Тебя тоже кинули. Билли. 

— А солнце встает на востоке. Спасибо за прописные истины, заместитель. 

— Думаю, ты сам хотел, чтобы так вышло. 

— Как бы я жил без этой долбанной повестки, ума не приложу. 

— Я серьезно. Ты — вдовец. У вас всех есть нечто общее. Уж я-то повидал немало вдовцов. 

— Общее? Например, что?

— После жены вы теряете все остальное и просто не можете остановиться. 

— И к чему эта великая философия, м?

— У тебя ничего нет. 

— И?

— Мне подходит. 

__________________  
1\. Закон Фатиха или братоубийства — позволял султану убить остальных наследников на трон ради поддержания порядка. 

2\. Рождение Венеры — картина Александра Кабанеля. 

3\. Вольный перевод песни Таунса Ван Зандта «Dollar Bill Blues». 

4\. Маскоги — индейский народ, некогда проживавший на юго-востоке США вдоль реки Теннесси.


	8. Chapter 8

Рик — это теплое масло, которое Ниган собрал с его губ и слизал с пальцев. Это вкус трудов, вкус того, что Ниган сделал собственными руками и положил Рику в рот. То, что Рик проглотил и что стало частью его тела. Это треклятые сосиски, до которых они добрались по возвращении _домой_ , чем бы на самом деле ни являлась ветхая квартирка на бывшей станции лодочного проката. 

Рик — это сплошные вздохи и отсутствие сопротивления. Его кожа оказалась соленой, пахла потом и землей. Влажная, загорелая, сплошь в синяках и шрамах — когда Ниган прокладывал по ней путь губами, то на языке оставался вкус дорожной пыли. Рик весь на вкус как пыль, и в глубине души Нигану страшно, что он в один прекрасный миг исчезнет, как исчезает под колесами машины сдутая с дороги треклятая пыль. 

— Иди ко мне, — прохрипел Рик, потому что Рик — это всегда сорванный голос, до черта соблазнительный, Нигану достался только он, а все остальное забрал Филип. И поделом. Сукин сын заслужил каждый упрек, каждый крик. Никогда бы у них не сложилось. Как выяснилось из рассказов Рика по пути _домой_ , Блейк сделал свой выбор давно, еще когда расчетливо женился на Жоси Хольт, точнее, на состоянии ее отца — владельца трех заводов по производству консервированной кукурузы. Будучи бедным, но аккуратным мальчиком, который старательно выстировал из одежды запах чернил полиграфической конторки своих родителей, где ему посчастливилось бы работать максимум клерком, Филип очаровал Жози точно так же, как очаровывал своих избирателей. Их он заполучил спустя год после того, как заполучил щедрое приданое Жози. Словом, он был страстным лишь по отношению к самому себе, он жил от проекта к проекту, и какая жалость, что Рик Граймс не вписался ни в один из них. Ниган готов поставить сто баксов, что стоит Пенни подрасти, а Филипу перестать быть в ее глазах фигурой размером с бога, как искренняя привязанность отца к ребенку быстренько улетучится. Пенни спишут в запас — к Жози, Рику и остальным. 

И да, Рик — это запас, но для Нигана — это жизненно необходимый запас, без него он погибнет. Он как вода, и Ниган пил его: касался выступивших в уголках глаз слез. Внутри Рика уже два пальца. Он раскрывался легко, он далеко не новичок в этом деле, два пальца для него — пустяки. Он просил еще: тихонько, почти умоляюще. Бог свидетель, Рик Граймс любил _немного_ боли, а Ниган умел ее дозировать. 

— Как ты хочешь, заместитель? 

— Прекрати так меня называть, черт бы тебя побрал, — со смехом огрызнулся Рик. 

— Это не ответ. 

— Тебя. 

— Прямо сейчас? Боюсь, твоя задница порвется и лопнет как арбуз.

— Ради Христа, Ниган... Или я сам тебя…

— Цыц. 

Рик — это молчание в знак согласия, а еще доверчиво разведенные ноги и подставленный живот, аппетитный мягкий живот, слегка урчащий, переваривающий все, что Ниган ему скормил. Рик даже стонал — тихо, сдавленно — откуда-то из живота. Какое удовольствие положить на него ладонь. Кожа теплая, светлая. Совсем беззащитное местечко. Ниган навалился на ладонь якобы для опоры, чтобы вогнать второй рукой сухие пальцы, хотя на самом деле ему просто нравилось трогать и мять две упругие складки, которые неизменно появлялись, стоило Рику хоть чуточку согнуться. 

Хотя Рик — это нечто несгибаемое, он как прутик, раз за разом выпрыгивающий в небо после опущенного на него ботинка. Он весь в следах чужих подошв. Внутри, снаружи. Наверное, первый след оставил Шейн — самая большая проблема самой маленькой школы округа Кинг. Одинокий, злобный, неуправляемый и вездесущий как саранча на полях — с ним никто не мог сладить. Ему приходилось тусоваться за десять кварталов от остальных детей, прозябать на вечеринках старшекурсников, с пропитыми таксистами, реднеками и бог знает с кем еще, с кем-то, кто не разбегался при его виде и не выключал музыку, стоило ему появиться на пороге. Рик стал ему другом не из жалости, а лишь бы Шейн оставил всех в покое. Какая досада, что их дружба не закончилась после выпускного, а повисла неподъемным якорем на шее. Рику пришлось к ней привыкнуть, и он привык. Прошлая ночь — его первый и единственный шанс избавиться от Шейна навсегда.

— Черт возьми… — Ниган задыхался от усилий. — Когда ты в последний раз…?

— Заткнись…

— Слишком… Крепкий… Сукин ты сын… 

— Ну же…

— Полегче, ковбой… Я… Не… 

Но Рик — это никогда не легко. Узкий, горячий, пульсирующий изнутри, он буквально облепил Нигана собой во всех возможных смыслах. Рику действительно не впервой, и все-таки даже его готовность принять не упрощала задачу. Ниган продвигался внутрь рывками. Ему было жарко. Тело скользило в хватке взмокших бедер. Капли пота срывались вниз и разбивались о раскрасневшееся лицо Граймса, который толкался навстречу с такой нуждой, что смотреть на него становилось больно. При виде его удовольствия что-то щемящее скручивалось в глубине нутра, сердце начинало заикаться, а руки — дрожать. Ниган едва совладал со своими конечностями, когда перехватил крепкие бедра и закинул себе на плечи. Они согнулись в невообразимой позе. Рик обхватил его руками за шею и не отпускал, даже если они сбивались с ритма. 

В конце концов, Рик — тот, кто едва ли способен отпустить. Он слишком заботился о людях, он состоял из них, как дом — из кирпичей. Убери один, и вместо него в стене останется глубокая дыра, ее уже ничто не заполнит. За время их краткого, но столь яркого знакомства, Ниган успел нащупать с десяток таких вот дыр. Какая ирония, что самую огромную оставил после себя Карл Граймс — единственный сын и лучшая версия заместителя шерифа округа Кинг. Этого нельзя было предвидеть, однако факт остается фактом: что-то пошло не так, и из жизнерадостного пацаненка Карл Граймс вырос в мрачного замкнутого подростка. Настолько злобного, что Рик перестал спрашивать, откуда у него эти царапины и синяки на сжатых в кулаки руках. Настолько тихого, что в старшей школе Рик тайком проверял его рюкзак, боясь обнаружить среди книг и тетрадок что-то металлическое, тяжелое и со съемным магазином. Но главное — настолько несчастного, что Рику пришлось его отпустить.

— Ниган… Ниган… Стой… 

— Что такое…? — отозвался он спустя минуту. — Больно?

Дернувшись, Ниган вышел. Влажная головка заскользила по раскрытому кольцу мышц. Рику это нравилось, точно нравилось: он весь задрожал, припухшее отверстие несколько раз сократилось, посылая по спине Нигана рой колких мурашек. 

Все произошло быстро и неловко: путаясь друг в друге, они перевернулись. Рик сел сверху. Его плечи ходили ходуном, и когда он завел руки за спину, мышцы вздыбились под кожей, будто он готовился к прыжку. С низким клокочущим вздохом он приподнялся, а обхватив член Нигана кулаком, медленно опустился на головку. Его колени разъехались в стороны, шире, еще шире, пока Ниган не ощутил, как прижались к его лобку наполненные до предела яйца. Член Рика покачивался из стороны в сторону. Грудь упруго подскакивала, на сосках собрались капли пота — Ниган протянул руку и крепко сжал. 

— Сильнее, — сорванным шепотом попросил Рик. — Можно сильнее. 

Потому что Рик — это обещание вседозволенности. Ниган знал, что с каждым шагом к краю запретов становилось все меньше. Теперь он мог уложить обе ладони на ягодицы и развести так широко, что комната заполнилась звуками влажных шлепков. Рик поглотил его целиком. Он сжимался и вибрировал. Чем быстрее он двигался, тем ниже опускался, пока в конце концов не лег сверху, вслепую потянувшись к губам. Поцелуй был вязким, с зубами и вкусом горячего дыхания. Волосы упали на глаза, но Ниган не нашел в себе сил их смахнуть. Его руки приклеились к заднице Рика. Вместе с бедрами она мелко билась о пах, быстрее и быстрее, уже не подпрыгивая, а крепко прижавшись. 

— Давай, детка… — бормотал Ниган. — Еще немного… 

Тело как током ударило. Пальцы на ногах скрутило. Где-то в отдалении Ниган ощутил, как теплая струйка просочилась между их животами. Рик не останавливался. Казалось, он собирался выдоить Нигана досуха. И лишь когда член обмяк и выскользнул из расслабленного входа, Рик с присвистом выдохнул. Как по инерции его тело продолжало мягко покачиваться. Лобок терся о лобок. Толстый член Граймса вяло пульсировал. Кончиками пальцев Ниган нащупал мышечное колечко — слегка напрягаясь, Рик выталкивал все обратно. 

— Что ты вытворяешь? — Ниган глухо рассмеялся. — Хочешь еще один раунд?

— Может быть. 

— Есть еще порох в пороховницах.

Усмехнувшись, Ниган перехватил его за руку и бегло поцеловал костяшки. Они сплелись пальцами, а потом — друг с другом. Их тела по-прежнему пахли землей. Рик быстро провалился в сон. Его дыхание замедлилось, из приоткрытых губ вырывалось уютное сопение. Он так доверчиво привалился к плечу Нигана, что можно было поверить, будто они уже давно вместе, выбрались сюда на барбекю и потрахаться, оставив после себя десяток использованных презервативов в сухой выгоревшей траве. 

Нигану снилась эта трава. Тонкие тщедушные колосья, торчащие из-под крыльца и по краям протоптанной к пирсу тропинке. Они колыхались на легком ветерке, сгибались под тяжестью летнего дождя. Ниган пытался разрыть землю, добраться до их корешков-паутинок. Он скреб ногтями пыльную рыжую твердь, однако та не поддавалась.

Бом! — что-то громыхнуло! Бах! — пронеслось трескучее эхо! 

С сиплым вздохом Ниган распахнул глаза и тут же уставился на часы. Он пролежал в отключке до обеда. Постель была пуста. Квартирку заполнил серый призрачный сумрак. По окнам барабанил дождь. Вспышек далеких молний не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть застывшего на кухне Рика. Его голос утопал в раскатах грома. 

— Андреа, послушай! — рявкнул он и тут же осекся. — Все будет в порядке. 

Поднявшись, Ниган лениво поплелся на кухню. Сигарета уже свисала из уголка рта. 

— Эй, — шепнул ему Рик, заслонив телефон ладонью, — сделаешь кофе?

— Сделаешь минет?

— За кофе?

— За просто так, — Ниган широко зевнул и щелкнул конфоркой, — за красивые глаза. 

Рик толкнул его бедром и вернулся к разговору. Женский голос в трубке то набирал децибелы, то стихал до невнятного бормотания. Однако Рик был абсолютно спокоен: сев на столешницу, принялся с флегматичным видом теребить пакетик сахара. Его раздвинутые ноги показались Нигану приглашением. 

— Это Шейн. Перебесится и вернется. Если ты до сих пор не замечала его причуды, может, вы поторопились с помолвкой? 

Ответом послужил крик на грани ультразвука. 

— Успокойся. Я ничего такого не имел в виду. Просто… Просто Шейн — это как пороховая бочка, смекаешь? Ему надо где-то взорваться, выпустить пар. Радуйся, что это происходит подальше от тебя. Дай ему время. Все утрясется. Узнаю какие-то новости — сразу наберу, идет? Он взрослый мальчик... Отыщется... Не забивай себе голову, расслабься... Ты же тоже в отпуске... Все будет хорошо, поняла? Не сходи с ума... Давай. Пока. 

Нажав на отбой, Рик бросил телефон на край столешницы. 

— Так что с кофе? — поинтересовался он. 

— У меня есть предложение получше. Что насчет завтрака?

— Что в меню?

— Петушиные опездки. Помнишь, я обещал?

— Помню, — Рик мягко улыбнулся и запахнул накинутую на плечи рубашку. — Помочь с чем-нибудь?

— Давай проясним сразу: ты держишься подальше от готовки. Я тебе в этом дерьме не доверяю. 

— Боже, говоришь прямо как мой сын. 

— Да? Было бы забавно познакомиться с твоим пиздюшонком. 

Рик удивленно вскинул брови:

— Серьезно?

— Возможно, при других обстоятельствах, — тут же осекся Ниган. — Менее хреновых. 

— Ну, Карл давно не в восторге от Шейна, так что… 

— О, это в корне меняет дело. Отпиздим еще кого-нибудь из его списка неугодных?

С неловкими улыбками они замолчали. 

Рик — это все о семье, и Нигану хотелось стать ее частью, каким-нибудь несуразным отростком. Может быть, странным другом или любовником, кем-то, кто будет иногда вхож в дом Граймсов. Например, пара визитов в год, гриль на День независимости, уикенд на праздничной неделе перед Рождеством… Раньше подобные сборища Нигану претили, он с чистой совестью менял их на гаражные посиделки с бутылкой пива или случайный секс в старом запыленном мотеле. Что угодно, лишь бы не слушать, как мать Люсиль хвастается новым бассейном, пока в их собственном дворе уже три года подряд зияла дыра-котлован, которую во время беспощадных виргинских ливней заливало водой до краев. Но Рик… Он раскрылся перед Ниганом легко и просто, выкладывал все как есть, не искал сочувствия, не накидывал себе очков мнимыми достижениями. По дороге из леса его как прорвало. Он рассказал Нигану _все_. Жизнь длиною в сорок с лишним лет вместилась в шесть миль неспешным шагом. 

— Карл сейчас в колледже, — с извиняющимися нотками в голосе сказал Рик. — Но я собирался ему позвонить. 

— Как скажешь, заместитель. 

— Слушай… Я… По поводу нас… 

— Забей, — поспешно оборвал его Ниган. — Давай позавтракаем. Где мой долбанный зонт...?

Он старался не встречаться с Риком взглядом. Наверняка, выглядел сейчас точь-в-точь как все грустные шлюхи вместе взятые. А он-то повидал немало грустных шлюх. Они всегда с сожалением глядели, как он застегивает ремень, чтобы свалить из мотеля посреди ночи. Крадучись, проскальзывая за дверь с гибкостью сытого кота. Он говорил им много прощальных комплиментов, отчего они смотрели ему вслед еще печальней, еще пронзительней. 

Снаружи было уныло и серо. Тимми так и не вернулся. На станции лодочного проката царило спокойствие. Радио молчало, телевизор, ловящий три канала — тоже. Скрип расшатанной лестницы повис в мертвой тягучей тишине. 

Свет в сарае не горел. Ниган три раза дернул выключатель — лампочки не зажглись. Холодильники, зажатые между винтовым прессом и грудами металлолома, не гудели. Из-под дверок сочилась смешанная с кровью вода. Ниган распахнул холодильник с мясом: внутри все подтаяло, разве что морозилка пока еще держалась. Видимо, свет отключился давно, задолго до их возвращения. Возможно, прошлой ночью. Запасной генератор тоже заглох: топливо на нуле. 

Вот так в полумраке и под шум дождя, заслонив гриль зонтом, они и жарили опездки в пустом дворе. Загадочное блюдо оказалось гузками. Рик с любопытством наблюдал, как Ниган в одно аккуратное движение срезал копчиковую железу, вымачивал гузок в маринаде, а затем кидал на мелкую решетку. Гузки румянились и потрескивали. Как только бока покрывались хрустящей корочкой, Рик накалывал опездок вилкой и еще горячим отправлял в рот. 

— Так… Что это за часть курицы? — все выпытывал он. — Шея?

— Тебе лучше не знать, заместитель. 

— Я серьезно. 

Но Ниган лишь смеялся:

— Я тоже, Рик. 

Гроза шла на спад. Дождь редел. Тяжелые капли превратились в мелкую морось. 

— Интересно, где все? — Рик закрыл зонтик. — И почему свет не работает? 

— Хрен его знает. У меня связь на телефоне пропала. 

— У меня пока ловит. 

— У тебя не телефон, а почти рация. Где ты достал этот кирпич?

— Купил. 

— В каком, блядь, году?

— Не помню, давно это было. Лет… десять назад?

— Ну ты и ископаемое.

— На себя полюбуйся, — насмешливо фыркнул Рик. — Симфония хрустящих коленей. 

— А вот это удар ниже пояса. 

— Ладно-ладно… Я рад, что мы встретились именно сейчас. Раньше я не мог похвастаться хорошим аппетитом. 

Что же, Рик — это идеальное стечение времени и обстоятельств, счастливая звезда, широкий жест древнего бога-трикстера, кроличья лапка в кармане, выпавшая в магическом шаре восьмерка, да что угодно — как ни крути, это нечто невероятное, по-другому не назвать. Ниган не находил подходящих определений, чтобы описать этого человека или то, как внезапно он появился, выпрыгнув в нужный момент как какой-то черт из табакерки, застав Нигана сломленным и безоружным, готовым на любую авантюру, лишь бы почувствовать что-то такое, чего с ним никогда не случалось. И он почувствовал. Он влюбился. Вот так запросто, молниеносно, сблизившись с Риком Граймсом на скорости межгалактического спутника, он столкнулся с ним и влюбился. На старости лет и впервые в жизни по-настоящему. 

— Ну что, позвоним Карлу, — пробормотал Рик, быстро набрав номер. — Алло?

Из трубки донесся треск и скрежет. Голос звучал невнятно. Пришлось включить громкую связь. 

— Карл? Карл? У тебя все в порядке? Тебя плохо слышно. 

— Па…п. 

— На балконе лучше ловит, — вмешался Ниган. 

— Карл, погоди минуту. 

Они гуськом поднялись наверх. Ниган и сам не знал, зачем увязался. Перед собой он оправдывался, дескать, ему не нравилось терять Рика из виду, хотя на самом деле боялся, что вскорости потеряет его навсегда. 

— Карл! Сейчас слышно?!

— Боже, пап, не ори, — говоря в нос, отозвался парень. — Слышно. Ты вообще где?

— Помнишь, я собирался в отпуск?

— С Шейном? Мама звонила, он тут устроил полный треш. 

— Я в курсе. Не бери в голову, все образуется. Ты как? Как в колледже?

— Я сейчас с Сиддиком, тебе привет. 

— Ему тоже. Так… Какие планы на выходные?

— Пока никаких, а что?

Замешкавшись, Рик нервно забарабанил пальцами по перилам. 

— Не хочешь приехать домой? Мы не виделись почти год и… 

— Не уверен, что смогу. Тут какая-то хрень творится... У тебя там есть телек? 

— Есть, но пока что свет не работает, так что… 

— Передают, что час назад свет пропал на всем западе Джорджии. Половина дорог перекрыта. Связь конкретно глохнет, инет тоже. Сиддик не может дозвониться ни предкам, никуда. И завтра в Атланту вводят национальную гвардию. 

— Что? Зачем? Что стряслось?

— Пока нихрена неясно. Все завертелось буквально час назад. Нам сказали запереться в общаге, никого не выпускают. 

Рик горько усмехнулся: 

— Слушай, если ты не хочешь ехать домой, так и скажи. 

— Пап, я серьезно! Дело дрянь. Ничего не понятно. Бля… У нас сейчас тоже свет пропал. А еще… Еще какой-то чокнутый ломится в общагу. Мне из окна видно. У него все лицо в крови, прикинь, пап. Блин, Сиддик, погоди! Уйди от окон! — шикнул он мимо трубки. — Пап, тут… Блядь! Этот мужик… Охранник выбежал и мужик на него набросился! Он… Он разорвал ему шею…!

Где-то на заднем фоне послышались визги и крики. Потом — скрип оконной створки. 

— Карл! Карл! Что у вас творится?! 

— Тут… Тут какая-то толпа народу… Они прут сюда со всех сторон… Они выглядят странно… Шатаются... Блядь, это какой-то «Рассвет мертвецов»¹. Помнишь этот фильм…? Я должен вызвать копов… Да?

— А что с комендатурой общежития? Было какое-то обращение от декана?

— После того, как нам сказали всем запереться, вообще глухо. 

Рик напряженно сглотнул, а почувствовав на плече руку Нигана, судорожно сжал его пальцы. 

— Слушай, мне это все не нравится, — отчеканил он. — Я приеду и… Я приеду и вас заберу. 

— Уверен? Дороги же перекрыли. 

— Оставайтесь на месте, ладно? 

— А что с мамой?

— Я разберусь. Главное — оставайтесь на месте. 

— Хорошо. Жду. 

— Не разряжай телефон. 

Рик собирался сказать что-то еще, но разговор прервали гудки. 

— Нужна машина на ходу, — констатировал он, потянувшись к пачке сигарет. — Блядство. 

— Моя Хонда. Сольем бензин из запасов Тимми. 

— Ты… Ты же поедешь со мной? 

Едва скрывая облегчение в неуместной сейчас улыбке, Ниган шутливо отдал честь. 

— Куда угодно, Рик. Но на этот раз я за рулем. 

_______________  
1\. Рассвет мертвецов — фильм Джорджа Ромеро на тему зомби.


End file.
